


Story Teller

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 伪米英+露中
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta





	Story Teller

 

  1. Arthur’s story



钥匙在门锁里面轻轻转动了一下，却在转动到第二圈的时候碰上了意外的阻力。捏着钥匙的手指停顿了片刻，然后另一只手伸上来握住门把手往前一推。

踏入门廊的鞋上面沾满了雪花，另外有一些碎雪随着摘下的帽子簌簌掉了一地。

门被关上了，门廊里面回荡起跺脚的声音，更多的雪花堆积在地上。然后鞋子被脱下来放在鞋架上，换衣镜里面映出低下去的头上灰白的头发——似乎从中还能看出隐约的金色。

“是你么，亚瑟？”进来的人冲屋里喊了一嗓子，大约是因为寒冷，或者是时间带给清亮的嗓音无情的消磨，这声音显得无比沙哑。

屋里没人回答。唯一能听到的声音只有脱下的外衣被挂在衣架上的沙沙的声音。

屋子里的物品很整齐，往里走，隐约能听到厨房里传来的一点响动，看起来不像是遭贼的样子——何况如果被盗，防盗系统也早该起作用了。

“亚—瑟—！如果是你的话回答我一声！”

这时厨房里才传来一阵慢悠悠的脚步，一个同样顶着灰白头发的脑袋探了出来。

“老家伙，你回来的真早。”亚瑟眯缝着发花的双眼，有些不满似的盯着房子的主人，“本来想给你个惊喜的。”

“别说那些了，你来了就已经很让我惊喜了。”

说话间，张开的双臂拥住了亚瑟。亚瑟也毫不迟疑地拥抱住面前许久不见的人。

“哦哦！亲爱的阿尔弗雷德！我们有多久没见面了？”

阿尔把冰凉的唇往亚瑟的脖颈上面贴，表现出的热情和亲昵好像一个年轻人，嗯，虽然有些差距，不过还是会让人想起他年轻的时候。

“感谢上帝！”阿尔吻着亚瑟的脸颊，“我的老情人，你居然还想着我，整整一年多不来，我以为你已经不记得我了呢！”

“你还说，”亚瑟推开阿尔，“你手里也有我家的钥匙，为什么一年多来都不去找我？”

“嘿，别生气，告诉你我今年刚退休，所以有很多手续要办……不然我怎样都会找时间在你那里住上至少一个月的。”

“别找借口，这可不像你，办起事来绝对是效率第一。谁相信琼斯大经理会在一个退休手续上折腾一年，甚至抽不出空来看看老情人？”

“这可不一样，亚瑟，我现在老了，可不比年轻的时候……”说到这里阿尔有些感慨，“哎哎，说它干嘛……是说你在厨房里……”

“哦！看我这记性！”亚瑟一拍脑门，转身往厨房走，“也不记得烤箱是不是加了定时……让我看看蛋糕有没有烤糊？哦，还没有到时间……我光顾着说话，刚才抄的那张纸呢？那上面有我要用的东西。”

阿尔叉着腰站在厨房门口看着里面乱转的亚瑟，“我说，你所谓的惊喜，该不会是今天的晚饭？”

“当然！”亚瑟骄傲地扬了头，“我最拿手的厨艺好久都没有展示的机会，这次算是给你一个见面礼。”

阿尔的嘴角抽搐了一下，见面礼？他摇了摇头，偷偷地拿出购物袋里面的午餐肉。要是他没记错的话，自打他们第一次同居开始，他就不敢让亚瑟下厨。雇人也好叫外卖也好哪怕自己动手……哦恐怕只有亲身经历以后，才知道享用一顿来自亚瑟的大餐是一种怎样的折磨。

最可怕的是，谁想到这个做出地狱菜肴的人居然参加了当年大学里面的烹饪社团？回忆起来，他不禁庆幸自己当初没有胡乱入什么奇怪的社团。

当然了，那时候他跟亚瑟的关系并不亲密，甚至谈不上熟悉，只是个普通的认识的人罢了。

亚瑟终于手忙脚乱地弄好了那一大堆食材，转回头看着门口出神的阿尔。

“你发什么愣呢？”

“……呃，没事没事，有点走神罢了。你知道人老了都这样。”阿尔说着走过去抓起亚瑟的手，“听我说，你别忙活了，难得你来了，我们去餐馆吧，我请客。”

“什么叫做‘难得我来了’，这些年来，尤其是最近，我们不是一直这样来着？”

亚瑟说到这里居然有些神色黯然。自从大约三十年前，单身了很久的阿尔和有妻子的亚瑟成了情人以后，除了最初几年的如胶似漆，最终仍旧免不了任凭生活的琐事消磨了当初的激情。

况且亚瑟真的也没有觉察太多的激情，他们当时已经不再年轻，需要的也不过是一个陪伴在身边的人罢了。当时他和妻子的感情不和，三天两头吵架。他的妻子——或者说前妻，在离婚的时候带走了他们唯一的女儿，然后搬到了南方的某个州去，再没跟他有过联系。除了通过几次电话，他也没机会见到他的女儿，时间长了居然也就逐渐淡忘了这些不愉快。这种事总是无法可想的，他后来无奈地总结道。

当时阿尔对他的消沉嗤之以鼻，不过他并不心服。在经营公司方面，他不得不承认阿尔是个难得的人才，大部分项目比他完成得出色得多；但是在生活和感情方面，阿尔简直要不得——这个人唯一的一次婚姻只持续了四个月，而且这还是后来自己软磨硬泡才问出来的，看得出来这次婚姻给阿尔造成了如何的阴影。后来亚瑟还嘲笑阿尔说如果当时就允许同性婚姻，或许你还有别的机会。

阿尔一反常态地满脸认真地说，反正不是跟你。

直到后来他们也没有结婚，即使当地政府通过了同性婚姻的法令以后，反倒更加疏远，但是从未真正分开。他们拿着彼此的家——空荡荡的，只有一个人住的别墅——的门钥匙，觉得什么时候需要对方了就去住几天，时间的长短完全取决于两人的心情和找到新情人的速度，造访彼此的频率则取决于近期和情人们相处的质量。总之不管怎样，对方永远是他们彼此最后一个屏障，保证他们在无数次失恋——喔它们是不是已经不能算作失恋，只是一次消磨时间的游戏的结束——过后，依然能够不被孤单吞噬。这对每一个人都很重要，尤其是他们商界精英的身份决定了他们不能依赖酒精或者毒品来打发内心的空虚。

所以只好沉迷彼此。倒也是个好法子，一来二去他们的感情变成了别的东西，和当初不一样的什么。随着年龄的增长那些风流韵事终于远去，他们仍旧不习惯于日夜不断的相处，但是却愈发频繁地造访对方，停留更长时间，却从不永远占据那个位置。

这是他们心照不宣的关系，彼此都很明了，即使到了风烛残年的今日也依旧保存这个习惯，甚至更加珍视。

“我说，你怎么不去老人院？工作人员没来找过你？”

“我不想去，趁着现在还能够自理生活赶紧享受，等到了实在不行的时候再去。”阿尔拍着亚瑟的肩膀，“我还是建议你去，你的记忆力已经不行了，诺，”他指了指烤箱，“蛋糕糊了。”

亚瑟终于垂头丧气地放弃了这顿晚餐的制作，不过阿尔倒是表现的开心异常，拉着他说附近新开了家不错的餐馆一定要去尝尝。

 

坐在暧昧不明的烛光里，浪漫的气息却没有想象的那么浓厚。大概是相处的太久了，亚瑟这样跟阿尔说，所以彼此都没了神秘感和新鲜感，三十年，把一个人嚼的太透。

“这是好事还是不好呢？”阿尔看着亚瑟，笑得满脸的皱纹，“所以说，真爱的人还是不要在一起比较好？”

“什么破逻辑。”亚瑟白了他一眼，“难得文艺一次，你除了KY破坏气氛还会别的么？”

“你还能想起来我那点毛病，真是亏难你这记忆力衰退的脑子了。”

“记忆力衰退，确实，很多事转头就忘了。但是奇怪呀，倒是过去了很久的事儿，想想觉得记得特别清楚……真的，从来没这么清楚过。好像是过了越久就越清晰似的。”

阿尔没有回答亚瑟，而是盯着他看了好久，最终吐了口气，“亚瑟，你的背比前几年驼得厉害了。”

“你还不一样？嗯……驼背倒是不明显，但是早开始掉头发了吧？啧啧，”亚瑟抻脖子看，由于手指的颤抖，刀叉碰着盘子边叮叮地响，“你看你还剩点金发呢？颜色也暗多了，不比从前。”

“哈哈，从前？我年轻的时候可是为这一头的金发自豪的。”

“嗯，尤其是在球场上，特别显眼。”

“你一提球场准没好事，谁不知道你是大学篮球队的常胜将军？”

亚瑟笑得很得意，“都是玩玩而已，其实你的球技也不赖。”

“哟，亚瑟什么时候懂得夸人了？不知道明天的太阳是打哪边出来。”阿尔嗤笑道。

亚瑟又白了他一眼，“多大岁数都这德行，我算是看透你了，跟那个混蛋弗朗西斯一样……”

“弗朗西斯？”阿尔皱着眉头努力地回忆这个听起来很耳熟的名字，“你是说……文学院那个波诺伏瓦助教？你还在跟他联系着？”

“可不……”说着亚瑟咽了一口食物，差点呛到，咳嗽得阿尔不得不上前去拍。

“咳咳咳……一说这混蛋就呛着，好啦好啦我没事……就是那家伙没错，一天没正经样的，你不知道他研究生毕业以后居然还留校当了教授呢。”

“我比较奇怪你居然也上过他的选修课……你居然会去选文学类的课程哈哈，”阿尔指着亚瑟笑道，“真让我想不到。”

“都是那个混蛋鼓动我去的，否则我才不会上那种课。跟你说，我简直拿他没法子……哎哎，你还记得他那样子吧，上课还要在讲桌上插一朵玫瑰花，说话的语气让人受不了。上帝保佑，他当时只是个助教不是讲师。我当时选修课的成绩不理想，需要几门高分来顶，他就跟我说他能帮我拿个高分，我居然就信他了选了那节课。”

“后来呢？”

“后来……算他还守诺言，我拿了当时班级的最高分……还是第二来着，我忘记了，反正只是一门选修课而已，哼，后来我还帮他修了好几次车呢，那个笨蛋。”

阿尔微笑，“你什么时候改改你口是心非的毛病？你明明跟我说过他讲课不错来着。”

“那我当时一定是喝醉了。我不记得我说过这么没脑子的话……倒是你这个文盲上过文学类的课，应该吃惊的人是我。”

“我没上过几节，是陪那边专业的人旁听的。”

亚瑟一挑眉，似乎有了兴趣，他觉得让这个人去文学院旁听课程简直是个奇迹。

“是不是你跟人打赌输了才去受罚？”

“当然不是，我是因为……呃……”阿尔忽然不自然地语塞起来，停顿了数秒，端起刀叉开始往嘴里塞东西。

“因为？”

“因为我的一个……朋友，建议我去听听。”

“真是了不得，能请得动你这位尊神，不是女朋友吧？咦我记得你大学一直单身来着？”

阿尔抬眼看了看亚瑟，“你当时，跟我很熟么？”

“不熟，所以我不知道你有没有过女朋友……或者男朋友……之类的。”亚瑟一副“我不关心”的样子摊了摊手，事实上他确实不关心这个，相处的这些年里也极少问过或者听阿尔说起过之前的经历。

这样的回忆恐怕是为数不多的几次。

“不过我对弗朗西斯有印象，我还跟他说过话。”阿尔说，“虽然他只给我们上了一节课，可是我觉得从他身上能学到一些，嗯……创业用得着的东西。”

“好了好了，商学院的高材生，我知道你无论何事都事业第一，不过也不要看到那样一个人都联想到你热爱的创业上面？”亚瑟嗤之以鼻道，“最后还不是给人家管买卖……”

“别这么讽刺我，老东西，要不是跟我一样走火入魔，你当时也不会拿到我们学院唯一一个国际奖学金名额吧？”

“所以现在你可以叫我书呆子。”亚瑟难得地自嘲了一句，“事实上你以前就是这么拿我开心的。”

“我可不记得……哦哦我想起来了，不过别介意，当时我喝醉了，你知道……毕业舞会嘛，我总是要把憋在肚子里的话说出来，不然好像大学都白上了一样。”阿尔抓住亚瑟的手，“你的手指头真凉，”说着他用两手裹住亚瑟的手，“跟以前一样……三十年了都没好一些。”

“到老了以后更是不行啦。”亚瑟叹道，“整个人懒洋洋的窝在家里，一出神就是一整天，从来都懒得动动，说不定什么时候浑身都冷了。哎……最近这段时间我简直就是过得浑浑噩噩。天晓得我退休以后都干了些什么，庭院里都是杂草。”

“我以为你在忙你热爱的摇滚？”

“都这么大年纪了还玩什么摇滚……也不怕得心脏病。哈哈，虽然还很喜欢就是了。”亚瑟说着，又开始了回忆，“我说，当初我好像还真的迷恋那东西迷恋的不行，连烹饪社团都退出了，专门在乐队里忙。”

“别提你那烹饪社团了。”阿尔扶额，“我宁可听你弹吉他。”

“可惜最后我还是没能拿到那套限量发售的新世纪典藏CD，到现在都觉得遗憾啊。”

“你跟我提过几次，据说世界发行量只有两千套？”

“是两千一百五十六套……哦哦，你看我居然还记得这个数字，而且我还记得是为了纪念哪几个乐队才决定的这个数字。”亚瑟兴奋得像一个孩子。

“我认识玩音乐的人，如果你当时跟我提到的话说不定我可以帮你弄到。”

“得了吧，那可不是有钱就可以买到的。我没跟任何人说过我想要，不过我猜如果是好哥们一定能猜到的……嘿嘿，只是他们都没那个本事罢了。呀，这么一说起来居然又勾起我玩摇滚的热情来了，要不要有空去陪我听场演唱会？”

阿尔摆手，“行了行了，我还想多活几年呢。”

亚瑟正打算嘲笑他两句，却见阿尔已经开始招呼服务生结账。外面天快黑了，而且刚下过雪，还是早点回家的好。

 

往外走的时候亚瑟开始说起当时的篮球队和乐队，还有那些舞会上的女孩子们。

“我前妻就是我在毕业舞会上认识的……哎，那女人，真不知道说什么好。”一说起她亚瑟就满肚子牢骚。

“不想回想起来的话不提起也罢。”阿尔心不在焉地说着，目光似乎被一家书店吸引过去。亚瑟抬头望了望，看到路灯明亮地映着已经关门了的书店的橱窗，一张大海报显眼地贴在那里。

“诶，这本书不是出版很久了么？那个挺有名的作家的个人回忆录，卖得特别好……他叫什么来着……哦对，Storyteller，我听过的最蹩脚的笔名。”

“可他是目前最成功的作家……或许没有之一。”阿尔盯着那张海报，迟疑地说着。

“哦，我想起来了，你的书橱里有好多他的书。我可是记得你平时都不读这类书的。”

“偶尔还是会看看的，尤其是他的书，我很……喜欢，我喜欢那种文字和他写作的内容……以及风格，基本上每出一本我都会买。”阿尔的语气变得让人难以捉摸，至少亚瑟不明白其中的游移和拖沓，不过他并未多问，只是抬腿往前走。

“不过我没看到你有这本。”

“我没买。”阿尔跟着亚瑟往前走，“也不想读这本。”

“为什么？我以为你会对你喜欢的作家有起码的好奇……他的自传应该有很多人都很期待，不然也不会卖得这么火。”

“呃……我对这个不感兴趣……噢！”阿尔脚下一滑差点摔倒，多亏亚瑟手快拉住了他。

“多谢……”阿尔抚着胸口，拍拍裤脚的雪，“其实，我认识这个人，或许你也认识。他是跟我们同届同院的。”

“我们学院还出过这么一个人物？真可惜他没去学文学，这人跟弗朗西斯一定有的谈。”

“呃，他是修了文学的双学位。在我们院里成绩不是很好，当然最后也没走商学这条路。”

“介意告诉我他的名字么？听听看我认识不认识。”

阿尔沉默了两秒钟，低声说出一个名字。

“王耀。”

亚瑟想了想，然后果断地摇摇头，“没听说过。”他停顿了一下又补充道，“是你们专业的吧？我们学院太大了。”

“是的，跟我一个专业，你不认识也正常。”阿尔摆摆手，“既然没听过就算了。”

亚瑟快步跟上阿尔，下意识地回头瞟了一眼书店的大门。海报的大字尚能看清楚，上面印着那本书的名字，一如作者的笔名一样普通甚至蹩脚——<My Stories>。

 

到家的时候天已经完全黑了。亚瑟烧了洗澡水，阿尔跟以前一样，靠在沙发里打开电视。

“什么时候把你变成个土豆长在沙发上算了。”亚瑟皱着眉头抢过遥控器，“看你肚子上的肉！”

“啊……”阿尔低头，捏了捏凸起的小肚子，苦笑着看了亚瑟一眼，“果然是老了啊，以前我还有腹肌，现在只剩下赘肉了。”

亚瑟心不在焉地坐在阿尔身边，胡乱按着遥控器，“你没有什么每晚固定看的节目？”

“以前有，不过最近不播了，这几天晚上就是随便看看。有时候租电影来看……也都是些老片子，几十年前的……想起来真是怀念啊，有些我还是在全市首映场看的，不知道费了多大劲弄到的电影票。”

“我可以不记得你喜欢电影。去拼命弄首映票更不是你的风格。”

“哎，当时嘛……”阿尔停下来砸吧几下嘴，懒洋洋地揉着亚瑟的脊背，“反正……朋友们一起去，算是周末娱乐一下。”

亚瑟嘟哝了几句听不清楚的话，干脆大大咧咧躺在沙发上，把头搁在阿尔膝盖上。

“我们俩第一次……算是约会吧，还记得么，我就这么躺在你腿上。”

“记得，怎么会忘呢。”阿尔抚摸着亚瑟的脸，拎起他脖子上松弛的皮肤，故意堆出褶子来。

亚瑟打掉阿尔的手，“你的爪子不能老实点？”

阿尔嘿嘿地笑，亚瑟则瞪大他绿色的眼睛——已经不再是从前清澈的绿色了，灰蒙蒙的雾已经遮盖那属于青春的颜色。

阿尔抬起了头，面前的电视上正播放读书节目，一个长得奇形怪状的人——据说是什么知名文学评论家——正在举着那本<My Stories>喋喋不休地发表评论，中心意思是这本书的表述过于直白而且内容浮泛，完全不符合那位作家一贯的潜藏在隐晦比喻下的才华横溢。阿尔抓起遥控器关了电视。

“洗澡水快好了吧？一起去洗？”阿尔低头问。

“你抱我过去。”亚瑟坏笑道，“像以前那样。”

阿尔哭笑不得，“你是打算拆了我这把老骨头是吧？还当我是三十年前……”

“我知道你有的是力气。”亚瑟索性开始撒娇起来，赖在沙发上不起来。

“你要是不怕摔死我也豁出去，”阿尔拉着亚瑟的手把他往起拽，“别闹了，快起来。”

最后亚瑟放弃了继续缠着阿尔，自己站了起来。两人进了洗澡间开始放热水。双人的浴盆需要一阵子才能放满。阿尔站在一旁看着那个浴盆连连摇头。

“亏我当初特意为你弄了这个……结果你还是拒绝了我的求婚。”

“结婚了又能如何？如果到最后闹到不可收拾，倒不如现在这样有时分开有时在一起的好。”

“果然是经历过失败婚姻的人……呵呵，你别那么看着我，我知道我也一样。不过……”

“不过你才跟那女人一起过了四个月，还没怎么受折磨是么？”

“她是个好女人，不像你前妻那么麻烦。不过我并不爱她，所以结婚的时候就知道要离婚。那个不能算。”

亚瑟皱了眉，“你是有病吧，不爱她为什么要跟她结婚？”

“你先告诉我，当初我们明明相爱，你为什么不肯跟我结婚？”

“这种问题还需要问么？现在的状态难道不是最好的答案？”

“现在是现在，当初的你难道可以未卜先知？还是说你只因为那一次的失败就对结婚失去希望了？”

亚瑟一耸肩，“我倒希望这样。”

阿尔一副“不可救药”的表情摇着头，开始脱衣服。

亚瑟却站在原地发愣。他从未如此清晰的察觉到，他和阿尔彼此之间是怎样的亲密，却又是对对方如何的一无所知。

不过这并不重要，现在他们需要的并不是刻骨铭心——那太过奢侈。

所以当洗完澡以后，亚瑟掏出旧吉他坐在窗边弹起老歌的时候，他们已经一扫刚才的些微惆怅，开始乐地跟着乐曲唱起来。

到底是心里沉积了太多的东西，他们的情感再不会被那些轻飘飘的思绪撼动半分。

“哦哦，真是太怀念了！”一曲终了，亚瑟叹道，“这首歌在毕业晚会上我唱过，你记得吧？”

“呃……你唱歌的时候我好像不在，所以没听到。”

“那太可惜了，你错过了我的歌喉。”

阿尔耸耸肩，“真是太遗憾了，整个毕业晚会上面我只出去了大概五分钟的时间，刚好是你的歌……其他的节目我都一个不漏地看过了。”

“我该说我真幸运？”亚瑟笑道，“阿尔，我忽然想回去看看了，明天陪我去好吗？”

阿尔一阵发愣，然后下意识地摇了摇头。

“不想去？”

“呃……不是不是……没关系，回去看看也好，反正自打毕业我就没再回去过。”

“诶？”亚瑟很吃惊，“你不是给学校捐款过几次么？都没回去看过？”

“没回去，一次都没有。说起来我们都是比较有名的校友了……不过，可能我那一届只有我一个人这么没心没肺地不知道回去看看吧。”

“也不一定。总之明天跟我一起去吧，说起来，我也十多年没回去过了。”

阿尔点点头，然后俯身在亚瑟额头上面吻了一下。

“时候不早了，睡吧。明天早点出发。”

 

2.Francis’ story

阿尔印象中的校园很小，而且他拒绝承认自己的印象有错误这个事实，因此一路走错了几次被亚瑟好个嘲笑。不过其实他也没记错太多，这些年来的扩建一定程度上改变了校园的样貌和大小——还好当年的熟悉的建筑依旧完好地被保留着。

圣诞假期几乎扫空了校园里的学生，偶尔见到三三两两的人都是拖着箱子往外走。风吹过礼堂屋檐下的圣诞铃铛叮铃作响，走累的两人坐在树下的长椅上，安定地听着耳边积雪融化的滴水声。

远处飘来飘渺的圣诞歌，一队学生笑着从眼前走过。其中一个人打扮成圣诞老人的样子，手里拎着一个大口袋。

“当年我也扮演过圣诞老人，大冷天的在外面站了一上午。”

“给商店打工？”

“诶，你怎么知道？”

“我也做过同样的工作。但我扮的是驯鹿，戴着鹿角……我同学扮圣诞老人，他还让我背口袋。”

亚瑟大笑，“那样子一定很滑稽。”

“如果你看到他骑在我脖子上的样子就不会觉得我拿口袋的样子滑稽了。”

“那么我打赌，那家店的生意一定好得很……托你们俩人的福。”

阿尔微笑着掸了掸腿上的雪，站了起来，“歇够了吗？我们继续往前走。”

“可是我不知道下面应该是哪个方向……”亚瑟扶着阿尔的胳膊站起来，四下张望，“我们要不要找个人问问？”

“你还嘲笑我，你自己也不记得路……”

“那就随便走走，反正是来逛的。”

“逛不动啦。”阿尔感叹道，“当年我还跟人打赌围着校园长跑……现在走一天都走不完了。”

“因为校园扩建了么。”亚瑟随便选了一条路往前走，阿尔跟着他，两人的身影没入树林小道中。

绕过熟悉的雕塑，前面的道分成了两岔。

“然后往哪里走？”

“光顾着说话了，没看道……大概是那边？”阿尔指着一边说道，“随便走吧。”

“我记得有个地方正在修路，我不想绕回去，路太难走了。”亚瑟倚着雕塑不肯动地方，“而且我又累了。”

阿尔叉着腰无奈地看着亚瑟，“刚才明明是你说随便走的。”

“我反悔了。”

“……亚瑟你知道么，我们以前打赌输了的惩罚措施之一就是在这个雕像上面大声唱歌。你现在想试试看？”

“我想起来了，你唱过。而且我还见过你因为考试压力过大在这条道上裸奔呢。”

“那个人不是我！你肯定看错了。”阿尔一翻白眼，“赶紧决定往哪里走。”

正在这时忽然从雕像背后传来声音：“先生们，看起来你们似乎需要一个导游。”

亚瑟回过头，脸上随即露出错综复杂的表情。

“呀，这不是弗朗西斯么……听声音我就知道是你！”

来人慢慢走近，是一个拄着拐杖的老人，戴着一顶帽子，有些凌乱的半长白发散下来搭在肩上。他一脸的笑容，那股慈祥劲儿不比圣诞老人差多少。

“哈哈，小亚瑟，没想到你居然在这里遇到你。”弗朗西斯热情地张开手，拥抱了亚瑟一下，他的拐杖差点打到站在一旁的阿尔。

“哦哦抱歉！”弗朗西斯转过身来又跟阿尔握了握手，回头看了一眼亚瑟，“这位是……？”

亚瑟的表情有些尴尬，“哦，这位是阿尔弗雷德·琼斯，我跟你提到过的……”

弗朗西斯的表情有些微妙的变化，不过很快又回归了那种热情的笑容。

“原来是琼斯先生呀，久仰。”

阿尔盯着弗朗西斯上下看。他上过这个人的课，但是对于他的印象只剩下一个模糊的影子。直到今天重新看到这个人的时候，一些久远的记忆才被唤起，却是一些其他的零碎的琐事，有关很多并不愿意被提起的旧事……

“你好。”阿尔用力地握握弗朗西斯的手，“当年的……波诺伏瓦助教。”

“你上过我的课？”

“只有一节。不过我印象深刻。”

亚瑟上前来拍了拍阿尔的肩膀，“别站在这里说话了，我们找个地方……比如，咖啡馆之类？”

“咖啡馆……？”弗朗西斯抚着下巴，“还记得校园西南那家么？”

“它还在？”亚瑟有些吃惊。

“为什么不？而且生意跟以前一样好。我敢打赌每个学生都当过那里的客人。走吧，跟哥哥我一起去怀个旧。”

亚瑟嘟哝了一句，“你就不能把你的说话方式改改？”

弗朗西斯回头一笑，“没办法，因为跟小亚瑟说话习惯了。”

亚瑟回头看了一眼阿尔，低声说了一句什么，快步跟上弗朗西斯的脚步。

 

因为是退休的教授，咖啡馆里的人对弗朗西斯很热情，看来他是这家的常客。尽管弗朗西斯已经离校多年，但那个蓄着小胡子的老板依旧很亲切地招呼着他的名字，带他找了一个环境不错的座位。

“这里的老板换人了啊。”亚瑟叹道。

“换了两个了，他们都认识我。”弗朗西斯把拐杖戳在椅子旁边，脱下大衣挂在椅子背上。

亚瑟很自然地坐到弗朗西斯面前的位置上，阿尔坐在亚瑟身边。

“这里的环境倒是没怎么变化。”阿尔的眼神四下扫过咖啡馆的每个角落，“有些地方跟以前简直一模一样。”

“很怀念是吧？我喜欢这里的拿铁……不知道味道是不是没变。”

“小亚瑟如果想尝尝，今天我请客……琼斯先生也一样。”弗朗西斯笑道。

亚瑟瞟了弗朗西斯一眼，“你一定要这么称呼我才舒服？”

阿尔像年轻时候一样，打了个响指叫来服务生。他的与年龄不符的动作引来周围几个学生的注目。

“回到了年轻时候生活的环境，人都变年轻了呢。”

接下来是一阵沉默。或许是要回忆的东西太多，竟不知从何说起，或许是他们之间属于这个校园的共同回忆太少，而且有些东西在彼此之间是从未被提起过的。

亚瑟觉得有些尴尬，随便找了个话题有一句没一句地聊起来。还好弗朗西斯表现的愈发热情，当咖啡被端上来的时候，他正在滔滔不绝地讲述毕业舞会上面的所见所闻。

“……我可是为了小亚瑟特意去的。”弗朗西斯说完又补充了一句。

亚瑟的脸色不大好，阿尔倒是饶有兴趣地转过头，用胳膊肘捅捅亚瑟，低声问了一句什么。

亚瑟扭脸看了看阿尔，“跟你说也无妨，这种事……”

“哦抱歉，我是不是……说了什么不该说的内容？”

“没有没有。”阿尔笑道，然后把身子往前凑凑，“其实想必亚瑟也跟你说过，我们不必避讳什么。”

亚瑟轻轻咳嗽了一下。这是他跟阿尔之间心照不宣的惯例——尽量不在对方面前自己以前的，或者其他的情人。这是个好习惯，当然，不小心遇到了一个的情况除外。

比如现在，亚瑟面对着弗朗西斯和阿尔两人，还是觉得有些尴尬。而且这种尴尬的气氛此时此刻愈发浓烈地蔓延在三个人中间，即使大条如阿尔也有所察觉。

弗朗西斯低头啜了一口杯子里的咖啡。三个人又都不做声了。

“你不该喝咖啡。”亚瑟皱着眉头看了看弗朗西斯，“你的医生建议过你戒掉这东西。”

“还不是因为睡眠问题？”弗朗西斯一脸的无所谓，“我什么时候睡眠好过么？就算是好几年没喝咖啡，没吃什么不该吃的东西，失眠还是失眠，你该很清楚这一点。”

“……至少你自己应该注意点。尤其是这个年纪。”

“我对年龄什么的没有奢求。”弗朗西斯舒服地靠在椅背上，“这么多年都这样过了，如果上帝需要我，我乐意随时去侍奉他。”

“如果是撒旦呢？”亚瑟冷笑。

弗朗西斯笑着挑了挑眉毛。

“哦对了，波诺伏瓦先生。”阿尔忽然插话。

“叫我弗朗西斯就好，阿尔。”弗朗西斯的语气很是亲切。

阿尔点点头，“我记得我们毕业之前那年，你已经拿到PhD学位了？”

“是的，而且我当时就留校当了讲师。”

“我想问你打听一个人……呃……”阿尔踌躇着，用手指拨弄着咖啡杯的把儿，“不过你可能并不认识他……”

“嗯？”

“呃……还是算了吧。”阿尔犹豫了半天还是摇了摇头。

“怎么了……哦对了！”弗朗西斯忽然恍然大悟一般叫了一声，把亚瑟和阿尔都吓了一跳。

“看我这记性差点忘了！”弗朗西斯拍着脑门，掏出手机来，“阿尔，介意告诉我你的联系方式么？”

“啊？”

“你跟我打听人我才想起来，前不久有个以前的学生……呃，应该说是同学比较好，跟我打听过你。是的就是你，我没记错名字。”

亚瑟笑了，“阿尔， 想不到你在文学院认得很多人……我以为我们两个学院没有什么交集。”

阿尔脸上的表情有些僵硬，“跟你打听到我？是谁？”

“不管怎样先告诉我你的电话号码，家里的或者手机或者随便什么。免得等会忘记了。”

阿尔把家里的电话留给弗朗西斯，然后一个劲儿地追问他到底是谁，为什么要打听自己。

弗朗西斯用颤抖着的手按了半天才记好号码，然后笑眯眯地把手机收起来。

“我也不知道为什么他跟你打听这个，我甚至不清楚你是不是认识他……伊万·布拉金斯基，你……”

“我认识。”阿尔的反应快得出奇，“我认识他。”

“布拉金斯基？那个俄国留学生？”亚瑟问道。

弗朗西斯点点头，“是的，他比你们大两届……你也认识他？”

“不熟，但是他当初是校报的记者，后来好像当了什么板块的主编……他采访过我两次，还跟我打过比赛。而且我常见他在校报上的文章……他写得很棒，尤其是想到他是个留学生，我简直有些吃惊。”

阿尔打了个哈欠，“采访你什么？关于你的烹调手艺？”

“你去死。”亚瑟白了阿尔一眼，“是关于奖学金的，还有乐队。”

阿尔哈哈笑着，可是他的左手紧紧攥着衣角，仿佛要把它扯碎一样。

“其实我真不知道你居然还跟他联系，那个人不是后来到别的州去了么？”

“没有呀，你听谁说的？”弗朗西斯摇头，“他一直在同一家出版社工作。因为专业关系，他经常跟我讨论文学方面的事情，尤其是我专修的法国文学。你认识他应该知道他以前对文学很热情。”

“我知道。”阿尔的双眼有些呆滞，轻声答道。

“是的，所以他毕业后也和我保持联系。后来我当上教授而且他在出版社工作以后我们还讨论过关于出版方面的问题……不过再后来联系就越来越少。所以当他跟我打听到你的时候我还很吃惊呢，那个人跟我最少十年没联系了。”

阿尔抬起头，“他怎么跟你打听我的？”

“你好像对他很好奇？”

“不不，我只是好奇他找我做什么。”

“他那天忽然发邮件给我问我是不是认识你这个人，我告诉他不认识，他就拜托我替他问一下以前的校友。我还打算问……亚瑟来着，只不过……”弗朗西斯一耸肩，没再说下去。

亚瑟瞟了弗朗西斯一眼，“别拿我当小肚鸡肠的人，刚才遇到我的时候你可不是这样的。一点鸡毛蒜皮的小事而已。”

“怎么了？”阿尔随口问了一句。

“一点小矛盾，哈哈，”弗朗西斯笑道，“你也知道亚瑟的脾气，别扭极了。”

“是么，”阿尔看了一眼亚瑟，“你跟我还不这样来着……诶，该不是因为你跟这个情人吵架了才想起来找我？”

“真抱歉……”

“我去个厕所，”亚瑟气哼哼地打断弗朗西斯，“你们先聊。”说着他站起来头也不回地朝卫生间走去。

阿尔目送他消失在拐角处，然后回头看着弗朗西斯耸耸肩，“我倒很少见他这样。”

“是么，那还真是……哈哈……”弗朗西斯似乎也不知道说什么，干笑了几声。

“于是刚才说到哪里了？关于伊万……”

“哦哦，就是说，他给很多人都发过邮件或者打电话问过关于你的事情，总之就是千方百计想要找到你，说是有重要的事情要找你，而且很急的样子。”

“他找我能做什么，除了……”阿尔低声嘀咕道，而且声音越来越小，最后一句弗朗西斯完全没有听到。

“我没细问，因为觉得他很着急的样子。你可以等他联系你就知道了……哦，我得记下来，记得把你的号码给他。”说着弗朗西斯又掏出手机编辑备忘录。

当他抬起头来的时候，发现阿尔半趴在桌上，眼神空旷。

“阿尔？”

“啊……哦……怎么？”

“你好像有些累……”

“不不，我只是在想事情……虽然有点冒昧但是……”他支吾着，“我可不可以问问你关于伊万的事情？”

“如果我知道的话。事实上只有他毕业后以后那几年我还算了解，之后他的情况我就不熟悉了。”

“那几年……”阿尔拿着餐巾纸心不在焉地擦手，“他过的应该很不错吧？”

“确实不错，工作顺利而且情场得意……嘿嘿，我一直羡慕他来着。”

阿尔看起来愈发心神不宁，闪避着弗朗西斯的目光。

“他有天兴冲冲地跟我说，他暗恋了很久的人终于被他追到手了。你不知道当时我正好在这方面……”弗朗西斯咧嘴笑笑，“处于低谷，所以……哎呀，总之这种事……”

“我可以理解。”阿尔心不在焉地说道。

“最有趣的是因为他的恋人也是个男人，所以他还给州议会写信建议通过允许同性婚姻的法令，而且锲而不舍一直在写。”

阿尔笑笑，不过表情很僵硬，“那后来他们……结婚了么？我是说在法案通过以后。”

“不知道呢，后来我跟他联系就少了，以后也没说过这类事情。但是我猜应该结婚了吧，你不知道那人多执着。”

阿尔不住地点头，但是思维明显已经游走到别的地方了。

这时亚瑟摇晃着走了回来，拉过椅子坐下。

“嗯，我回来了你们为什么都不说话了？”亚瑟看了看两人。

“没有……哦对了，阿尔，我记得伊万说他的恋人是你们学院的来着，而且跟你同届。不知道你认识不认识。”弗朗西斯接着说道。

“我猜我认识。”阿尔开始摇晃椅子，一只手搭在亚瑟的椅背上。

“如果你关注文学的话一定知道这个人，”弗朗西斯说，“这些年来一位特别有名的作家……Storyteller，听说过么？”

亚瑟一拍手：“就是你昨天跟我说到的那个人？”

阿尔点点头。

弗朗西斯笑了笑，“想不到你认识他，那个人挺有才气，不过我不喜欢他的风格……所以他的作品我完全没关注。想当年他还没出名的时候，伊万经常拿来他的作品给我看让我帮忙提建议。伊万当时骗我说，那些文章是他自己写的……哈哈，当我的这些年的文学是白学的么？我一眼就看出来那绝对不是他的风格。我戳穿他的时候他还有些不好意思……哎哎，再有名的作家起步的时候都一样，无数次被退稿拒稿。我猜伊万后来放弃写作也是因为这个吧。”

阿尔独自笑了笑，“能坚持下来总是好的。”

弗朗西斯的表情忽然有些落寞，“也不一定。有些傻瓜坚持了一辈子，到最后也是一无所得。”

亚瑟咳嗽了几声。

“小亚瑟身体不舒服？”

“弗朗西斯你的废话还是跟以前一样多。”亚瑟阴沉着脸说道。

阿尔把目光投向亚瑟，伸手去抓他的手。亚瑟发现阿尔的手心全是冷汗。

“你怎么了？”

“啊？哦……没事。”说着他又看向弗朗西斯，“那个人的书我看过一些，最近他出版了一本自传，扉页上面写着‘献给我一生的挚爱’。我猜，那就是指伊万吧。”

“我没看过，不过我也觉得应该是他……哈哈，伊万这小子真幸福。”弗朗西斯笑了，“我一直觉得这是一生中最大的浪漫，可惜我没从事写作，不然……”说到这他停了停，“嗯啊……不过既然你看他的书，应该看看那本自传，那里面一定会提到当年的很多事。或许我也应该买一本，不知道他会不会写到哥哥我。”

“我就算了吧，我对自传什么的不感兴趣。”阿尔轻声说道，“但是他可能会写到你的，相信我，因为他当年修文学的双学位，说不定听过你的课。”

“他是叫做王耀吧？听名字也是个留学生。嗯……那人当年还真是默默无闻，我对这个名字一点印象都没有。不过作为一个外国人能够如此熟练地应用英语写作……”

“是中国留学生，而且他很小的时候就移民来了这边，应该熟悉英语环境了……”

阿尔还未说完，手机便响了起来。

“是谁……”他端着眼镜框眯眼仔细看了看手机屏幕，“哦……保险公司？抱歉失陪一下。”

阿尔匆匆离开座位。亚瑟默默地喝了一口咖啡。弗朗西斯双手拄在桌面上，撑着腮，笑眯眯地看着亚瑟。

“怎么，小亚瑟还在生我的气？”

“我哪敢。”亚瑟没好气地说道。

“那我就当做你已经原谅我了？”弗朗西斯说着握紧亚瑟的手，“你总是跟我吵架，但是刚才听阿尔说你不跟他别扭……我居然有点吃醋了。”

“是么，”亚瑟冷笑，“真不像你。”

“亚瑟啊……”弗朗西斯长叹一声，“我要怎么跟你说你才相信……我对你真的是……”

亚瑟抽出手来，“我不觉得你有那么在乎我。即使你说你是为了我才一直未婚。”

“倒不是特意为了你。”弗朗西斯看着亚瑟瞪圆的眼睛，“只是我脑子里都是你一个人，对别人没兴趣。”

“谁相信？我没跟你在一起的时候你敢说没有找过别的情人？”

“都是玩玩罢了。我很努力地试图爱上其他人可是……”弗朗西斯搓搓手，脸上的皱纹不住地颤抖，“我还是没办法……”

亚瑟低着头不说话。

“告诉我，亚瑟，你跟阿尔在一起是不是过得更好？”

夕阳的余晖透过窗子洒进来，将亚瑟灰白的头发染成橘红色。弗朗西斯定定地看着他，目光里流露出无止境的悲伤。

“告诉我……”

“弗朗西斯。”亚瑟终于抬起了头，“这些年，你为什么……哦我不知道怎么说，可是你让我很愧疚。”

“这是我自己的意愿，你知道，从我在大学里认识你以后我就开始喜欢你……”

“这句话你跟我说了最少一千遍。”

“可我说的是真心的！”弗朗西斯激动地说，他的双手颤抖得更厉害了，亚瑟有点担心他会不会突发心脏病。

“好好……我知道我知道。可是正因为这样我才觉得愧疚……我想知道如果我早早离开你，再不见到你，会不会就不再这么拖累你了？”

弗朗西斯的嘴唇咧开一个得意洋洋的弧度，“那不可能，小亚瑟，我一定会找到你。除非……”

“嗯？”

“除非我确认你已经得到了真正的幸福。”

亚瑟的拳头一下子攥紧了。

“你又何必……”

“所以你告诉我，你和阿尔在一起是不是更好？如果是，我会很快消失。”

亚瑟苦笑，“如果是，我早就告诉你了。如果我真的不喜欢你，也不会再去找你……我只是……”亚瑟的唇嚅嗫着，“我只是……我觉得阿尔他和你不同，我对他和对你完全不是一样的感觉。他有些大条，有些事情不那么上心，虽然我为这种事情也说过他，可是你应该明白有的时候并不是越用心越好的。我并不是那么爱他，但正因为这样我才能够跟他相处。可是你……”

“难道你要说出‘因为我爱你所以才不能和你在一起’这种三流小说的台词吗？”弗朗西斯再次激动地握住亚瑟的手，攥得紧紧以至于亚瑟无法挣脱开。

亚瑟挣扎了几下终于放弃了反抗，他把头垂下去，缓缓举起双手，用弗朗西斯的手背抵住自己的额头，感受着那个人的温度。

“难道……不是这样么？”

弗朗西斯慢慢松开手掌。亚瑟低着头不去看他，松弛的眼睑垂下来，遮住眼睛里那一点点昏暗的绿色。

纸巾被沙沙地抽动，亚瑟在想弗朗西斯是不是流泪了。听说人老到一定的年纪就再也流不出泪来。亚瑟曾经一度怀疑自己是不是已经到了那个年岁，连悲伤和喜悦都已经干涸，只剩下静静等待死神的召唤。

但显然年岁长于他的弗朗西斯并不是这样。亚瑟抬起头看着对方微红的双眼，忽然也有种想哭的冲动。

“算了不说了。”弗朗西斯叹了口气，“快到圣诞节了，我给你准备了礼物，我相信你一定会喜欢的。”

“哦？”

“不过也……”弗朗西斯晃晃脑袋，“啊，总之到时候你看就知道了。”

这时阿尔从那边走了过来，一边嘟哝一边收好手机。

“这帮人的办事效率啊……”他摇着头走过来坐下，“抱歉，让你们久等了。”

亚瑟开始催促阿尔，说一定要在天黑之前赶回去。阿尔不明白他为什么变得如此急躁，但还是听从了他的建议。

坐在汽车上面，阿尔靠在座位上闭目养神，亚瑟却一个劲儿地往窗外张望。

汽车离开的雪尘飞扬中，那个衰老而熟悉的身影仍然能被清楚地看到。在夕阳的背景下那个孤独的影子被拉长成一个佝偻的问号。亚瑟眼看着那个人消失在视线的尽头，终于忍不住潸然泪下。

 

3.Ivan’s story

圣诞节购物对老年人来说是个残酷的事情，虽然网上购物很方便，不过有些东西仍然要自己去精挑细选才放心。

阿尔纳闷亚瑟究竟在转悠什么，不过他没有进行任何催促，只是一个人默默地站在货架的尽头发愣。

在这个人满为患的商店里阿尔很难找到一个可以安静等人的地方。服务人员注意到这个老人，把他领到一棵圣诞树下面——那里经过的人少一些。

阿尔扶着购物车站在树下，四下张望中注意到不远处摆着一摞子书，螺旋状码好放在地上。

他略略犹豫了一下，还是走了过去，拿起一本书，却没有马上翻开。他用长满了老茧的手轻轻抚摸那书厚实的封皮，眼中流露出温柔却迷茫的神情。

“阿尔！”正在他准备翻开的时候，听到背后有人叫他。

“哦，亚瑟，你挑好东西了？”阿尔把书放回原处，推着购物车走向亚瑟。

“是不是等着急了？”亚瑟把手里的东西小心地放在车里，“我们走吧。”

“等下……”

“嗯？”

“呃……还是算了。”阿尔迟疑了一会，终于摇摇头，推起购物车往出口的方向走去。

“今年我给你也准备了礼物。”亚瑟对阿尔说，“没想到吧？”

“我也给你准备了……”

“是么，真难得。”

“嗯，因为原来的礼物不能送了嘛。”阿尔坏笑道。

“那算哪门子的礼物，明明是经常……”亚瑟无奈，“算了算了，你永远都没个正经样，我不跟你一般见识。”

“本来嘛。要不然这个圣诞节我也把自己送给你？就看你有没有本事要。”

亚瑟咬着牙在阿尔的背上擂了两拳。

走出购物中心的时候外面正飘着细碎的雪花。一群孩子笑着叫着围着街头卖气球的人，那些五颜六色的气球上写满了“Merry Christmas”。

“想要么？我给你买一个。”

“真难得你居然有这个情调。”亚瑟瞥了阿尔一眼。“不过还是算了吧，这么大岁数还拿个彩色气球不怕让人笑话。赶紧回去，等会雪大了不好走。”

阿尔却愣了，挂在嘴边的笑容凝滞了片刻，再慢慢松缓下来。

“嗯？怎么了？”

“唔……没事没事。”

“没事就快走。”亚瑟扯着阿尔的手，阿尔回头看了一眼气球摊子，扭头跟上亚瑟。

一路踩着雪听着吱吱咯咯的声音，两人谁都没说话，一路沉默。

回到家刚刚换上衣服，电话铃响了。阿尔摇摇晃晃从床上爬起来，从来电显示上面看到一个陌生的号码。

他拿起电话，那边的声音也是陌生的……哦好像也不陌生，他搜寻记忆，觉得能够找到对应的声线，但终于一无所获。

“请问……”那是个苍老而沙哑的声音，犹豫地询问道，“是琼斯先生吗？”

“我是，请问您是哪位？”

话筒里面传来长久的沉默，就在阿尔开始考虑要不要挂掉的时候，才听到一声粗重的喘息。

“我是伊万·布拉金斯基。”对方顿了一下，“弗朗西斯说你还记得我。”

阿尔抓着话筒不知道如何回答，他觉得自己该问问对方有什么事情，但是似乎又不想这么问——他觉得自己知道，一定是他想的那样。

“抱歉突然打扰你。但是有件事情我不得不求你帮忙。我知道这很唐突，请原谅。”

“没关系……请问是什么事？”阿尔察觉到自己的声音有些颤抖。就这样无端地紧张起来，他甚至能感觉到自己的心脏在如何狂跳。

哦冷静，他对自己说，一边努力控制自己的声音。

电话那头传来对方犹豫时发出的各种语气词，阿尔静静地抓着话筒，手心上沁出一层汗。

“是这样……我得先解释一下……这件事完全是我自作主张，和别人没有任何关系，没有人让我来找你，只是我觉得……”深吸气的声音，“虽然很冒昧，但希望你务必来一趟，来见一个人……”对方的声音陡然变轻，“你知道是谁。”

阿尔闭上眼睛，他的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，喘着粗气说不出话来。

“阿尔，我不知道怎么跟你说才好……我不知道你离开以后有没有再，呃，再关注过他。”伊万的声音急促起来，“喂，你还在听吗？”

“哦，我在听呢，你说吧。”

“我是说，现在你得见他……我知道你不愿意，可能他也不愿意，但是我真的觉得不能再这样下去……”

“请等一下，伊万，你能告诉我究竟发生了什么吗？”阿尔终于努力让自己平静下来。

“他患了绝症，而且现在已经到晚期，医生说……他的时间可能不多了，每一天都有生命危险……”伊万的声音变得微弱下去，“我希望你能去看看他。”

阿尔的身体顺着沙发慢慢瘫坐下来，他的额头上冒出细密的汗珠，握住话筒的双手简直要把它捏碎一样用力。

“可是……”

“阿尔你先听我说，事情可能并不是你想的样子。我知道当年……可是现在毕竟……我真的……”伊万的声音明显开始哽咽，语无伦次起来。

“伊万，伊万请你冷静一下，”阿尔颤抖着说，“慢慢说。”

“哦上帝！我得想想怎么说才好……”

然后话筒两边便是一阵长久到可怕的安静。除了两人的喘息声以外，什么都听不到。

不知过了多久，阿尔终于下决心似的，慢慢发出声音：“伊万，我想知道，那之后关于他的一切。把你知道的都告诉我好吗？”

“不仅是之后的……还有……还有一些你本来该知道的……”

“对不起，你的意思是……”

“哦我真糊涂了，你不知道也再正常不过。因为我也是才知道这件事不久……哦不，我是说……”

阿尔觉得他们之间已经没法沟通，可是他迫切地想知道到底是怎么回事。下意识地抬头，他看到亚瑟正站在距离自己不远处的地方凝神看着他，可是他已经无心管亚瑟怎样了。

“这样吧，”话筒那边的语气终于变得斩钉截铁——就像他之前认识的那个伊万一样——“把你的通讯地址告诉我，我写信给你说，同时给你邮个东西过去，估计这样就能把事情说清楚了。同时也算是……送你的圣诞礼物。”紧接着是一阵苦笑。

“那好吧，谢谢你。”阿尔长出一口气。

“我会用最快的邮寄方式。平安夜之前一定寄到。”

于是阿尔告诉了伊万他的地址。对方道了句圣诞快乐，还没等到他回答，就挂了电话。

阿尔拎着话筒听着里面的忙音，竟然忘了把话筒挂回去。

亚瑟皱着眉头走上来，捡起话筒挂上，然后捅了捅阿尔。

“出什么事儿了？”

阿尔痛苦地抱着头蜷缩在沙发里。

“求你让我一个人先静一静……”

那一晚上阿尔都没怎么说话，整个人失魂落魄的。亚瑟有点担心，但是又不敢多问，只好保持沉默。

 

坟场一样的寂静在这栋房子里保持了整整两天，直到平安夜即将降临的时候，到来的礼物们才打破了这可怕的沉默。

他们收到了来自老朋友的礼物，这时阿尔的脸上终于见了笑容。他们一个个拆开礼物，互相炫耀一番。虽然说按照规矩东西应该圣诞节拆，但是他们俩各自有所期待，也就不约而同地破坏了规矩。

他们心知肚明，每个人都有一个包裹，在拣选的过程中被悄悄地推到背后。

礼物并不多，一会儿就看完了。然后他们各自拿起最后一个东西发呆。

“怎么了？”

“这个明天拆吧。”亚瑟踌躇道。

“弗朗西斯的礼物？”阿尔笑道，“哦对了，我的礼物先给你拿着。”

“应该放到圣诞树下面或者壁炉上挂的袜子里，等明天收。”

“别废话了，该拆的都拆了还教条什么？”阿尔把东西塞给亚瑟，亚瑟无奈，只好也跟他交换了礼物。

“我说，自从伊万打过电话，你就变得很奇怪。”

阿尔沉默了片刻，长叹一口气。

“对不起……我……”他抓着伊万寄过来的包裹，一只手揉着太阳穴，“请你理解我一下……”他闷声说。

“我会理解你，可是我甚至不知道发生了什么……”亚瑟无奈地看着阿尔。

阿尔躺平在床上，“我也不知道，我也不想知道……这么多年了，就让我一直不知道下去多好。”

亚瑟凝视窗外。黄昏已经降临。他默默地走到窗边，把手抵在玻璃上，在凝冻的冰花上面融化出一个手印。

阿尔盯着天花板，眼睛眨都不眨。这时耳边响起沙沙声，是亚瑟在拆弗朗西斯的包裹。

紧接着他听到一声哽咽。

阿尔吃惊地爬起来，凌乱的包装拆在他的脚边，他看到亚瑟的手里捏着一个CD盒子——那种老式的，老到现在的市面上已经绝迹了的那种。

阿尔想去看看那究竟是什么，不过盒子上覆盖着一张纸片，挡住了盒盖。他好奇地凑近去看，发现是弗朗西斯写给亚瑟的。

——“我终于搞到这套新世纪典藏CD了，它一发行我就想到小亚瑟你；虽然晚了四十多年，但我相信你的渴望不会变的。怎么样，哥哥我厉害吧！”

“PS：有机会请再给我唱一首毕业晚会上你唱的那首歌好吗？我喜欢极了。OK，Merry……”

一滴泪水落下，把最后那个单词“Christmas”氤氲开来。

亚瑟把脸埋进手臂里面，脊背弓得像虾一样，肩膀不住地颤抖。阿尔把手搭在他的身上，却不知道该说什么才好，亚瑟也没做出任何回应。

思索了半晌，阿尔终于下定决心，开始拆伊万的包裹。

包装纸被扔到地上，露出一个信封，还有一本书。

<My Stories>。阿尔盯着那个熟悉的封面看了很久，然后动手拆开伊万的信——当他把信纸取出来的时候，手已然抖成一团。

 

不过知道过了多久，亚瑟才擦擦眼泪抬起了头。灯光有些晃眼，他爬起来唤了阿尔一声。

“阿尔，我决定去……咦？阿尔？”

阿尔没理他，亚瑟发现他正在保持跟自己刚才一样的姿势蜷在床边。

他过去推了推阿尔，对方伸出手来递过伊万的信。

“看这个。”

“诶诶？为什么……”

“看看吧，如果你愿意的话。”阿尔不抬头，闷声说道。

“真的不要紧么？”亚瑟犹豫地接过信。

“看吧，反正你的事我都知道了……我也猜到你的选择是什么。不过在此之前我想把一些之前没跟你说的事情说出来。”阿尔抬起头，亚瑟发现他没哭，“既然都到这一步了，我也就不再打算一个人把这些记忆带到上帝那去。”

亚瑟点点头。

“你先看着，我去洗个澡冷静一下……再看这本书。”说完阿尔走出房门。亚瑟低下头开始看伊万的信：

 

亲爱的阿尔弗雷德：

圣诞节快乐。

我终于开始写这封信了。写完前面那句话的是刚给你打完电话不久以后，可是现在已经是深夜了……确切地说是凌晨时分。你知道我也是跟文字打交道的人，并不怯于言辞或者书信。可是偏偏这封信我不知道从何写起，是的，就像你听到我在电话里的样子。

现在我可以平静下来告诉你想要知道的事情。在此之前我还是重复一下我的请求：我希望你能够去看看王耀，病魔已经开始威胁他的生命，他来日无多。

在这里我不想多重复之前的事情，你知道的那些，或者不知道的，王耀的书里都有提到——弗朗西斯跟我说过，你知道这书是他的回忆录，我也就不多说了。

我要告诉你他不曾提到或者提到很少的事情。

那天弗朗西斯见到你之后就给我打了电话，通过他的叙述我才知道原来你对王耀后来发生了什么居然了解得如此稀少。这也难怪，换了是我可能也是一样。

不过有些误解我必须澄清。我实在搞不懂你为什么会认为我跟他结婚了，以及最奇怪的，为什么会认为，那本书扉页上的那句话是写给我的。事实上，我跟他在一起的时间只有四年多。他可能确实爱过我，至少是喜欢，但是他的心最终并不属于我。

从你走的那天以后，大约一个月左右的时间，他整天把自己锁在家里，看得出来他的状态很糟糕。不过后来他终于开始跟我说一些心里话，我想那个时候他可能也只有我一个可以倾诉的对象。

即使是这样他也并没有告诉我太多的内容，有些事情甚至是和他失去联系以后才在他的回忆录中看到的。我有些难过。你知道——虽然我得说句抱歉——我一直爱着他，从认识他以后不久，一直到现在。

总之后来我们就慢慢地在一起了，我也不知道那是个如何的过程，好像顺理成章也好像不是。至少当时我很开心，我终于得到他了，我当时还很自信能够治好他心里的伤痛。不过后来我发现我错了，我给了他更多的伤害。

你知道他一直痴迷于文学，他跟我在一起的原因之一也是我当时怀着跟他一样的梦想——甚至比他更激烈。我也曾经想要成为一名作家，而且我的开始很顺利，比他顺利得多。尤其是我当了编辑之后，在出版社更是一帆风顺。我觉得我可以帮他，事实上我也在尽全力帮他实现成为作家的梦想。可惜他最后梦想的实现并没有我太多的功劳。

我们相处的最初几年日子很愉快，我们一起创作，一起探讨文学。我还把他的作品拿给弗朗西斯看，让他从一个文学教授的角度提建议。不过那时候弗朗西斯并不大认可他的创作方式，其他人也一样。

他的日子过得很艰难，但还是倔强地拒绝接受我的钱。尽管手头拮据，他也坚持把我借他的钱还清。我所能做的只是在他夜里睡不着甚至偷偷哭泣的时候安慰他一下。

后来他的一些作品开始发表在各种杂志上。他很高兴，也很感激我的帮助。不过我当时因为忙于出版社的事情，倒是很少写作了……关键也是因为太累，而且我遭到退稿也不是一次两次，这条路真的很难走，所以我一直佩服他。

那段时间是我们充满幻想的时候。我觉得我可以和他永远在一起，最后手牵手走向坟墓。我曾经很执着地给议会写信，建议允许同性婚姻。虽然每次都被拒绝，但是我从来没放弃过这个想法：我要跟他结婚。当然了，他跟我的想法也是一样的。那两年的幸福，大概我永远都不会忘记。

再后来，我在出版社升迁很快，而他受到了接连的成功的激励，也愈发有斗志。后来他决定停下手头其他的文章，创作一部长篇作品。尽管我有点担心，不过他坚持这么做，我也劝不了他。

大概我们的分歧就是从那时候开始的。作品完成后他拒绝接受我的修改建议，他说我的想法变得越来越像个唯利是图的出版商，崇尚商业写作而忽视了真正的文学的灵魂。但是事实上他的作品没有任何出版社肯出版——即使我想尽办法也没能帮助他。其实他的错误我完全犯过，我发表作品的经历比他早一些，他的天真和不足之处在我当初的作品中也出现得不差分毫。我这样告诉他，可是他坚决说我们不一样。

说到这我想起一件有趣的事：那次我们吵得很激烈，他指着我吼，你原来和阿尔弗雷德没什么两样，其实满脑子都想着赚钱而已，你早就忘了当初我们坚持的东西。

……其实也没什么有趣的，甚至挺心酸的，对吧？说起来他才跟你一样是商学院的学生呢，只是后来才把学习的中心转移到文学上来。

嗯不说这个了。总之那时候我们一直吵架，还有别的事情，工作上的不顺心，生活的细节……任何东西都可能成为爱情的杀手，你应该比我清楚这一点。

现在我想起来，只能说，我们当时都太天真了。有些苦头非要自己吃了才算数。我总算明白这一点了。

我是不是没说到，他一直没有工作？哦，当然你知道这个：他想当个职业作家，整天埋头写作、读书。所以他的作品出版失败后，没有任何经济来源，那时他的身体状况不太好，一直在生病。所以我现在觉得我是个混蛋，我居然在那个时候跟他分手，很绝情地不再帮助他，不再跟他联系。他搬出了那个公寓，搬到了别的州去，而我后来在那附近买了房子……总之，从那以后我再也没见到他。

我真不知道他是怎么熬过那段日子的，有些事情我想想都觉得心惊胆战。他成名的时候我真吃了一惊，再看他的作品，虽然也应对出版界的一些套路作出了调整，但并没有放弃他对文学的坚持。而且他的文字成熟多了。他赢了，而我……呵呵，他走后不久我终于彻底放弃了写作，完全承认自己就是个出版商的事实。你不知道吧，我后来还去商学院旁听过一段时间的课程，学学怎么赚钱。

总之就那样，嗯，我之后也结了婚，有了自己的孩子们，生活什么的都还算顺利。有一段时间我几乎忘了他，虽然我还在读他的书，但是那段感情……它睡得如此沉，让我以为它再不会醒来。

事情发生变化是他的自传出版以后，我去买了这本书，看完以后我一夜没睡。在后记中他提到，他是因为听说自己身患绝症，在决定放弃治疗的同时，着手记录自己的一生。

我无法尽述看完那本书的当时自己的心情，这个你可以自己体会。总之我后来终于按捺不住，想尽办法找到了他。上帝啊！我看到他的那一瞬间，完全控制不住眼泪。我不知道他经历了什么，可是……

原谅我不知道怎么叙述他当时给我的印象。总之之后我平静下来，询问了他后来的情况，更是百感交集。原来他离开我以后一直都没有结婚——干脆连再谈恋爱尝试都放弃了。他告诉我，他没办法放弃之前那段刻骨铭心，更是因为跟我在一起的经历让他对重新开始一段恋情心灰意冷。他本来就是个不合群的人，后来的他更是对任何人都提不起兴趣在一起，索性就一个人过。阿尔，你知道这是为什么。

知道这些后再去读他的文字，我的心好像被一把锥子刺穿一样。那种孤独的冰冷和埋藏在记忆里的火热交织的感觉，充斥在他那种充满东方特有的委婉和灵气中的文字以及想象里面，尤其是像我这样如此切近地接触过他，爱过他，拥有过他乃至失去他以后，再来品味这些……阿尔，我真的建议你去读一读他的书，你会比我体会得更为深刻。或许他的经历并没有什么惊心动魄，也不是独一无二，单纯地看了他的自传的读者也不能觉察到什么，所以会有些评论家会贬低他这本自传的水平。但他并不介意。他当时对我说，这世界上总会有人读懂他的心。这本书就是写给他挚爱之人的，只要那个人能懂，他就死而无憾了。

阿尔，我写了这么多，你大概已经明白了我的意思。这些也就是你想知道的内容了。希望说了这个，再加上他的文字，会对你有所触动，让你能够接受我的请求——我替他提出的请求。我当然知道你们之前的约定，可是人心中最大的渴望是无法掩藏的。我之所以下决心一定要找到你，就是因为我在照顾他的时候，发现他在重病昏迷中，无数次地喊出你的名字。

其实你也明白，他在生命的最后时光里终于心软，希望给那段感情画一个完满的句号，才会把自己的一切写出来。

我相信，你无论如何也不会忍心看他一人孤独地离世。我不能再为他做什么，只是希望他能够了解，他想让你知道的事情你已然知晓。想必他也就真的可以瞑目了。

他的地址我写在信封的背面。如果你觉得我的请求不合适而不肯来，那也没关系，只要告诉我一声就好。无论如何，尽快给我个消息。

再次祝圣诞快乐。

伊万·布拉金斯基

12月23日晨 敬上

 

亚瑟看完信以后，把它重新叠好，放进信封里。又伸手拿起那本书翻了翻。这时，门口响起脚步声。阿尔裹着浴袍走进屋。

“我看完信了，刚想看看这本书……”亚瑟本想跟阿尔说出自己的决定，但是考虑再三，还是觉得此时此刻应当先顾及阿尔的感受才好，“我大概猜到了是怎么一回事。王耀……是你心里那个最重要的人对不对？”

“一辈子都是。”阿尔缓缓坐下，“这也是为什么我没有买他的这本书……我一直以为那句话是写给伊万的，也以为伊万一直都没有离开他。虽然时间过去了这么久，但是如果让我直接面对属于他们俩的甜蜜……恐怕还有点困难。这些年来我试图忘了他，但是我发现自己做不到。”

“整天面对这样的回忆真的很痛苦。”

“不，我其实并不很痛苦。既然当初这么决定了我就不会后悔。看到他的事业成功我还是很高兴的。伊万的信让我难过的原因是……他告诉我原来这些年王耀一直都不幸福，我的离开给他一辈子的孤单。这种事……”阿尔拼命摇头，“我真是不知道该说什么好，你知道现在我有多愧疚吗亚瑟？”

“如果他知道你也在一直想着他，恐怕也会难过的。”

“可我至少……上帝啊，当初为什么要把话说得那么极端？一点缓和的余地都不给彼此留下。”

“当时也是有当时的考虑，阿尔，不管怎样我想听听你的故事。”

阿尔抬眼，亚瑟看到他的眸子里的蓝，尚存的一抹亮色。

 

4.Alfred’s story

“等一下。”在亚瑟盘腿在床上坐好的时候，阿尔忽然站起来，“有些东西给你看看。”

亚瑟等在屋里，听着另一间屋子里传来翻找东西的声音。过了不一会儿，阿尔抱着笔记本电脑摇晃着过来，从兜里掏出存储器插在电脑上。

“当初分手的时候我一度犹豫过要不要把这些照片删了……不过最后还是决定留着。”阿尔打开一个文档，“但是我好多年都没有打开看过了。”

亚瑟眯着眼看屏幕上显示出的照片，那是一个身材娇小、面容清秀的东方人，看起来还只是个孩子，黑长的头发在脑后随意扎成马尾垂下来。他对着镜头淡淡地笑，一双眼睛如同黑曜石一般，奕奕有神。

“这是他上大学之前的照片，在我们高中附近照的。很遗憾我把我们两人的合影搞丢了。”

“你们高中就是同学？”

“事实上初中的时候我们就是朋友了。”阿尔微笑着陷入回忆，“我认识他的时候是七年级。我转学到那所初中以后就认识了他。我记得当时我……唔，是十二岁。他的话，虽然和我们同一届，但是因为小学的时候跟着父母移民过来因而学习了一段时间语言，耽误了一年，而且他们那边入学时间晚一点。所以他比我大两岁。说起来他应该是跟伊万同岁，好像还比伊万大几个月。”

“他的性格有点内向，从那时候开始，到后来一直都是。所以他的朋友不多。说来也怪，我也不知道怎么就跟他成了朋友的，好像是因为刚刚转学过去我也不认识什么人，一来二去就自然而然地跟他相处的很好。其实他只是不爱多说话罢了，那是个很容易相处的人，虽然性格有点倔强但是很温和，也很会替他人着想。”

“不像你这个KY。”亚瑟插了一句。

“啊哈，是的，他也这么说过我。我刚上高中就跟人打架，受了伤，又不敢跟家里说，他把我领到他家去帮我处理伤口。其实都是些小事情，那个年纪的男孩子嘛，你知道，脾气特别冲，就是几句话不合就打起来了。他当时埋怨我说，要是我注意下气氛或许就没事了。”

“其实我在高中的朋友还是蛮多的，不过只有他最特别……当时我也不明白为什么，就是觉得他和别人不一样。十年级的时候有一次有个女孩子给我送巧克力，还偷偷地说她喜欢我。我对那女孩子倒是没什么感觉，不过出于虚荣心，我就跟几个哥们炫耀来着。当时我注意到他的表情，似乎有些……后来情况的发展让我觉得，那不是我多心，但是你不觉得很神奇吗？我居然第一次学会察言观色了呢。而且他也是个不会把心情表现在脸上的人，他能够让我看出不快，大概是真的很介意。”

“于是那就是表白的契机？”亚瑟打趣道，“是谁表白的？”

“我也不记得，没谁先表白，就是说来说去就吻在一起了。等我反应过来的时候已经……”阿尔嘿嘿地笑着，“我跟他都是第一次，我当时十五岁，他十七岁。”

“对这事来说，你的年龄有点小。”

阿尔耸耸肩，“总之事情就是这样，后来我们就作为恋人关系在一起了。有一次情人节我买了一大把气球送给他，上面画满了心形和love，结果他拿着气球跟我走在街上，好几次被人们误认为女孩子。你看他的脸，还有，别忘了冬天穿那么多衣服嘛哈哈……”阿尔大笑，“总之后来再给他气球他就不要了，说一个男孩子手里拿着五颜六色的气球会被人笑话，有一次圣诞节，我偷偷绑了一个在他的衣领上这么走了一路……他发现以后追着我跑了一条街，哈哈哈……”阿尔又大笑起来，完全被回忆中的快乐占据了心灵。亚瑟有些吃惊，自两人熟识以来，他从未看过阿尔这样的笑容，今天是第一次。

“他从上高中的时候就想要当一名作家，平时总是写点东西让我看。我对这个还有点兴趣，有时候跟他探讨一些关于文学的东西。不过我不觉得这个可以作为一种谋生手段。他大概也看出前途不易了，当初报考大学的时候一度很犹豫要不要学文学。他其实是个很实际的人。”

“我的理想你知道，一直是创业，开一个自己的公司。我当时就劝他说，你的梦想我支持，但是你得考虑到现实，当作家太难了；如果为了保险起见还是跟我去学商科吧，然后我们一起创业，开一个属于我们俩的公司，赚好多好多钱，过舒适的生活，你看这样多好。”

“于是他就听你的了？”亚瑟问。

“是的，后来他听从了我的建议报了商科。我当时特别高兴。关于大学，我还得告诉你，在高中的时候我的成绩比他好，而且参加的活动也多，完全可以报更好的大学。但是为了跟他在一起我降低了标准，跟他报名的学校完全保持一致，最后也跟他走了同一所大学。”

亚瑟咧咧嘴，“上帝呀，你还真是……没人告诉你年少时候的恋爱都靠不住么？为了这个拿自己的未来冒险……”

“其实我觉得上什么大学没大区别。何况，虽然也有人这么跟我说过，我还是觉得，如果说后来我们没能在一起，我会为我的选择而后悔，那也只是一种可能而已；但我可以确定的是，如果大学四年没跟他在一起，我是一定会后悔的。你看，这是个概率问题。”

亚瑟无奈地点点头，他不得不承认阿尔是个理性的决策者。

“他当时也劝我说让我去一所更好的大学，当然了，既然我作出了决定就不会更改。他很感激我，说就算为了这个也要跟我永远在一起。”阿尔揉了揉自己的头发，“有些诺言啊……哎。”

“上了大学以后，学校规定大一新生必须住校内宿舍，而且是随机分配宿舍。上帝作证，那一年我们俩多痛苦，虽然上课、吃饭之类的都在一起，但是到了晚上……”

亚瑟坏笑：“你有没有想着他手淫？”

“那简直是必须的……哦对了，最悲惨的是，我当时的舍友不幸是个同性恋……跟我们不一样，他是纯粹的同性恋，对女人完全不感兴趣，而且整天换性伙伴那种。他可没想过找个人好好过日子，也不去考虑爱情什么的。我简直怕死他了，我怕他把我当成跟他一类人……”

“贞节不保是吗？哈哈。”亚瑟笑道，“我太同情你了。”

“你真的很应该同情我！”阿尔苦着脸说，“我不得不弄了好多美女海报贴了一床，因为这个还被王耀盘问过一顿，听了我的解释以后更是紧张的不得了。不过感谢上帝，那家伙还算守规矩，看我这样子也就没打我的主意……喂，亚瑟你有必要笑成这样？”

“这叫做贼心虚哈哈哈……”亚瑟笑得喘不过气来。

“我的悲惨处境就这么值得你开心吗？”阿尔瘪着嘴嘟哝，“那一年学校查的也比较严，课程很多。我跟王耀的约会很多时候是一起泡图书馆。”

“难怪你大一成绩那么好。”

“到了后来可以校外住宿以后就不行了……你知道的，嘿。”

“嗯，我可以想象你们是怎样兴高采烈地在校外租房的。”

“我感动得都快哭了，虽然房间很简陋，但是至少不会再有那么多麻烦事……而且我能跟他在一起就很幸福了。”

“如果规定四年住校说不定那个奖学金就是你的了。”亚瑟忽然说。

“哦不一定，可能我到了大三就已经发疯了。”阿尔笑了笑，点了一下触摸屏，屏幕上出现了另一张照片：在一个布置简单的房间里，两人站在窗边，年轻的阿尔从后面搂着王耀的腰，笑得一脸春风得意，王耀半闭双眼，把头靠在阿尔的肩膀上。

“真怀念啊，那个时候……”阿尔轻轻叹道，继续往下点：依旧是在房间里，两人热烈地接吻。

“等下，这照片是谁给你们拍的？”

“定时自动拍摄啊，你看这画面质量，难道是摄影师拍的不成？”

“我真不理解你们怎么想的……”

“是他要拍的，他说我们没法预料到会发生些什么，有些东西还是留个影像作为纪念的好……现在想起来，觉得那简直是所谓的谶语。”阿尔说着，神情变得落寞下来。

亚瑟看着他，也不知道该说什么好。

阿尔沉默地点了下一张：这是在一所商店前头，背景里面有一棵圣诞树；阿尔穿着驯鹿的衣服戴着鹿角帽子，手里拎着礼物口袋；王耀穿圣诞老人的衣服，整个人爬到阿尔的肩膀上，笑得很开心，阿尔一脸备受折磨的笑容抬头看他；旁边充满了围观的拍手大笑的人。

“原来是他……”

“是啊……我当时闯了祸需要赔偿别人损失，他二话不说放弃了圣诞假期陪我出去打工赚钱。嘿嘿，那次我们的宣传做得很好，老板还送了我们一人一个礼物呢。”

“你个惹祸精。他脾气真好，要是我的话才不管你。”亚瑟嘴上虽然恶毒，但是不知不觉间眼眶已经泛红。

“是的，虽然他看起来冷漠，但是骨子里藏着很深的热情，一旦认准了什么就是一心一意，恨不得把心都掏出来。不管对事业还是爱情都一样。”阿尔低着头，“所以大二的时候他还是选了文学的双学位，他说他没法放弃对文学的梦想。我知道那很辛苦，不过也只能由着他。看他有时候复习到半夜，一杯接一杯地喝咖啡，我心里很不是滋味。因为双学位的缘故，商学院这边的课程他也不那么上心，成绩一直不大好……其实从那时候开始我就觉得他可能走不了跟我同样的路了。当然啦，只要能在一起生活也就可以，我没什么太多的奢望。”

“不过他当时倒是说，只打算把文学当兴趣爱好，还是决定跟我一起创业。他说既然答应了我了就不会反悔。我让他别勉强，他说路只能走着看，究竟会走到哪一步还要看上帝的意思。但是至少现在他坚持跟我走，就会尽全力坚持下去。”

“他真爱你……”亚瑟的语气有些微妙，“我有点羡慕了。是说你们之前相处的如何？没有吵架什么的？”

“不会一点摩擦都没有的，但是毕竟从小相处下来，到后来彼此都很熟悉了。有什么毛病也都能协调，所以就算是有点问题也很快就会解决，我们当时几乎不会吵架。”

“真好……不像弗朗西斯那个混蛋。”亚瑟闷闷地说，“我跟他之间的节目就是吵架跟复合，永无止境。我猜如果我跟他结婚，家里得有一打离婚协议书。”

阿尔摇头，“也别这么说，有时候我们也会为一点鸡毛蒜皮的事情吵起来。有几件事我记得很清楚。你知道我有时候不在意细节，容易丢三拉四。他有一次给我写了个便条，嘱咐我办几件事。写完以后刚想走，又想起来一件，正好当时的那张纸翻扣在桌上，他就在背面写了个PS的内容。我回去的时候那张纸被风吹到地上，我捡起来看的时候只看到正面，根本没想过翻过去看……”

亚瑟的嘴角抽动了一下，“于是……晚上回家之后他发现你漏办了一件事，就因为这个吵起来？”

“我也不知道当时怎么回事。明明就是买几个无关紧要的东西而已。他埋怨我粗心，我当时还委屈说正面明明有地方为什么要写在背面……他说是顺手，可是我觉得他好像有这习惯，高中时候给我写贺卡也是前后各写一半，我总是看不到后面的内容。我就说他该改一下这个习惯。”

“既然你知道他有这个习惯，为什么每次都不记得翻过去看看？”

“我记得翻过去的时候往往看不到内容。每次不记得的时候都会漏掉。总之……那次因为这点小事引起的吵架最后衍生出了一场大战。虽然没到动手的地步，也吵得不可开交。后来想想我都觉得搞笑……你说这算什么事儿？最后他给我做了一顿丰盛的晚餐作为补偿——他的厨艺真的很好来着——我也跟他道歉，这事就解决了。”阿尔摆摆手，“也许是因为当时我们心情都不大好。大四的时候我们出去实习以后总是有些不愉快的事情发生。他在实习单位做得很不顺利，回家后经常一脸丧气的样子。他跟我说他果然不适合从商，也不适合在公司里工作。我一开始还劝他。但是毕业以后，他只在我当时供职的公司上了几个月的班就辞职了。”

“我可以想象。”亚瑟说，“他的心思不在上面。”

“而且是完全不在。他一心想的都是写作。当时他对我说抱歉，说让我失望了，可是他做不到跟我一起创业，他的工作只能是写作。我当时有点失望，不过既然已经预料到了，而且我也尊重他的意思，所以就鼓励他坚持自己的选择。不过他好像不那么开心，我也不知道为什么……我倒是有点愧疚呢，早知道这样就不拉他学商了，让他白白辛苦大学四年。”

“当时王耀的创作之路也很辛苦，不过他似乎乐于接受挑战。他面对退稿跟面对公司里面的困难反应完全不同，一点都不灰心丧气，我猜这大概就是所谓的兴趣所在吧。就像我当时虽然资本不多，但还是热血地拉着几个哥们集资创业。王耀的热情比我还高涨，有时候我一觉醒来，发现他坐在电脑前一夜没睡。那时候大概是我们最有斗志的一段时期了。”

“这时我不得不提到伊万……哎，真不想提到他。”阿尔叹息，“他比我们大两届，毕业以后在出版社工作，同时搬到我们隔壁的公寓。因为专业的缘故，王耀认识他，而且既然是邻居就免不了有所往来。伊万当时也很喜欢写作，所以后来王耀放弃公司的职务从事写作以后，有时候会去找他讨论文学问题。我们一开始都没多想，毕竟是朋友，又算是工作关系，他认识出版社的人对将来的发展也有好处。”

亚瑟摊手，“只是你没想到他喜欢王耀吧。”

“后来也看得出来，我跟王耀都看出来了。不过王耀对我说他对伊万只是朋友，我也信任王耀，我相信他只爱我一个人。”

“那段时间伊万对他的帮助还是很大的。我知道跟志同道合的人在一起工作总是很有动力，而且还能够相互借鉴帮助。就像我的创业一样，起步不错。我还记得王耀第一篇稿子发表的时候有多高兴。他像个孩子一样抱着我说，阿尔你看，我的努力有成效了。”

阿尔说着往下点照片，亚瑟看到穿着T恤的王耀侧头看着镜头，照片的边缘还有一个手指头。

“这是我给他拍的，就是那天，本想抓拍他开怀大笑的样子，不过失败了。”

阿尔点了几下，“哦快看这个是，我追着他拍了好多张，好不容易让我逮到的。”

亚瑟看着屏幕上王耀开心的样子，心里忽然涌起一阵无端的酸楚。

“不过，当时王耀没有工作，他这样相当于没有任何经济来源吧。”亚瑟问。

“没关系，有我呢。”阿尔回答得很自然，“我已经把他当成我的一部分了。就像结了婚的夫妻，理应互相扶持不是么？我跟他说过，说愿意无条件支持他一辈子。当然了他有点不好意思，不过没有打算拒绝。大概他对我也是一样，觉得我们的命运永远是连在一起的。”

亚瑟惋惜地摇着头，“这样的两个人……最终怎么会分开……”他并不像是在询问，而是在自语。

阿尔不做声了，摆弄着电脑，一张张照片无声地放过。亚瑟看着上面两个人相处的种种，如同闪现的回忆一幕一幕，他猜，阿尔已经不需要再看它们；这些画面已经铭刻在他的生命里，无论如何都剥蚀不去。

照片从眼前掠过，忽然阿尔的手轻轻抽动了一下停了下来。亚瑟看到那屏幕上是一张艺术照，两个人身穿礼服，依偎在一起。

“这是……？”

“我们倆跑去照过结婚照。因为当时不允许同性婚姻，我们只好私下里拍些照片满足一下自己的幻想。”

他默然一张张点过去，这一串都是那些结婚照，他们带着花环站在树下亲吻、互相交换戒指、王耀躺在阿尔胸口两人对着天空出神、以及舞台布景的教堂里面庄严宣誓的一幕……

接下来是一张阿尔单人的特写。那时候的他如此年轻而英气逼人，那个小伙子，眸子里有着比天空还要清澈的蓝色，微笑的唇角挂着阳光的气息。

最后一张是王耀的特写。阿尔的手指再也点不下去，战栗了半天终于慢慢抬起来。指尖触过冰冷的屏幕，游走在王耀的脸上，那张清秀又不乏俊朗的脸；眼眸黑亮，仿佛可以从其中看到整个世界。

阿尔半张着嘴喘息着，一遍遍地抚摸过屏幕，在上面留下浑浊的指纹。他的泪水涌出眼眶，那只手也终于攥成拳头缩了回来，死死按在胸前。亚瑟含着泪看向老泪纵横的阿尔，伸出手握住他攥紧的拳头，发现那只手比自己的手心还要冰冷。

“耀……我好想你……”阿尔低声啜泣，浑浊的泪一滴滴落在他的手背上。他终于无力地扑进亚瑟的怀里，亚瑟抚过他的头发，灰白的发丝毫无生气地掉落在他手里，他不由得想起刚才那张照片——阿尔地枕在坐在草地中的王耀的膝盖上，王耀伸手揉乱那一头灿灿的金发。

“别哭了，阿尔。”亚瑟哄孩子似的哄着阿尔，人老了以后反倒容易变得脆弱如同孩童，尤其是这种时候。

过了许久，阿尔终于擦擦眼泪直起腰，用通红的眼睛盯着亚瑟。

“任何事都可能成为杀死爱情的凶手……爱情太脆弱了，就算是我们两人已经走到这一步，结果还是一样。更何况，人心终究是会变的，移情别恋……我以为它不会发生在我们身上。”

“你是说王耀喜欢上了伊万？”亚瑟咂着嘴，“可是你也看到了伊万的信，他说……”

“说实话我不相信他在信里说的那些。如果他说的是真的，那我……”阿尔愤愤然，“他当初信誓旦旦地保证，绝对不会对王耀有什么非分之想。他说虽然他喜欢王耀，但是我们两人已经相处到这个份上，他不会有一丁点拆散我们的想法。这是他亲口跟我说的。可是你看，最后他还是得到了王耀。不管后来王耀因为什么跟他分手，但是那时候……那时候王耀明明已经跟伊万发生了关系，这是我亲眼所见。”

“你看到了什么？捉奸在床？”

“没有。但是我知道他们……他们的关系已经变了。有一次王耀在伊万家过夜——这种事情之前也有过——但那次我去敲门的时候，王耀光着身子披着睡衣来开的门，我看到屋子里伊万什么都没穿躺在床上，地上有酒瓶。我猜他们是喝醉了一时冲动，于是忍着什么都没说。但你可以理解我的心情吗？”

亚瑟忧郁地看着阿尔，“或许这并不能说明什么问题。毕竟……”

“如果说这个我都可以忍气吞声。”阿尔不听亚瑟的话，自顾自地愤怒起来，“那么王耀对伊万愈发的亲密我真的无法忍耐。那段时间他总是跑去找伊万，还在他家留到很晚，他对他说话的语气都和以前不一样了，我保证我不是多心。有一次我甚至在王耀跟伊万的网络聊天记录里面看到肉麻的对话。而且他对我冷淡了很多，这是最让我伤心的事情。”

“我不懂，如果王耀真的爱上了伊万而且，而且已经跟他上过床，那为什么他不跟你提出分手？难道你觉得王耀把你当成傻瓜，在你眼皮底下跟别人来往？而且如果他不喜欢你了，也没必要非要留在你身边是不是？”

“毕竟这么多年了，也不是说分手就能分手的。我想大概他对我已经不再是爱，而变成了……变成了一种习惯性的依赖，嗯或者这么说，我们都不想愧对彼此的感情，只要我还在爱他，他就不会那么直接地绝情离开。他可能还在犹豫，是应该顺从自己的心选择伊万，还是顺从我们之间这些年来的关系继续选择我。”

“不过，”阿尔平静了一下，轻声说道，“其实我并不怪他。虽然当时很愤怒，但后来想想，我觉得他这样也合情合理。伊万毕竟是跟他怀着同样梦想的人，他那么热爱文学，当然也会因为文学爱上伊万。而且我当时创业失败，我们的公司经营了几年就以破产告终，我好不容易又找到一份工作，但是受到的打击很大，又身负债务。当时王耀的作品很长一段时间都没有被发表，他的心情也很低落。你可以想象，我们两个人的那种状态……大概王耀跟伊万分手以前也是这样。”

亚瑟点点头。

“王耀喜欢上伊万之前那段时间，我们就时常在吵架，而且这次的吵架不再是之前那些小矛盾，而是转到怀疑这段感情的合理性。他说我们根本不是一类人，我太过重视赚钱和创业一类的事情，可是他的文字需要脱俗的心灵。虽然说我们都是为了自己的理想而打拼，我们都是打算在自己的领域崭露头角，但毕竟这是不一样的。有时候他埋怨我太过功利化，而且急于求成。而我说他太自我中心，听不进去别人对他文章的意见。”阿尔摊手，“你看，我们谁都不再妥协，终于关系也就越来越糟糕。”

“我每次吵架以后都很生气而且难受，有时候干脆跑到酒馆里待上一宿，或者是躲到朋友家去。有时候喝的大醉，甚至听不到他打来的电话。我就是想要避开他，我不知道怎么面对那烂摊子才好……现在想起来，他又何尝不是一样的心理？”

“没错，于是他就去找伊万。当时的伊万对他肯定很有耐心。”亚瑟答道。

“是啊，这也是没法子的事情。”阿尔摆摆头，“所以我一度也觉得……没什么可惜的，大概是，按照他老家的说法，缘分尽了吧。”

“最重要的是我悲哀地发现，我已经不能实现当初给他的誓言了——我现在身负债务，完全没法再供养他从事写作。而且我的状态也无法给他心灵上的支持。我们的分歧越来越多，而他跟伊万越走越近。我们两个人之间已经走到了尽头，那不如快刀斩乱麻。”

“是你提出的分手？”

“虽然很难受，”阿尔沮丧地说道，“而且我怕他担心我是嫌弃他给我带来经济负担，也是为了减轻他喜欢上伊万的负罪感，我对他撒了个谎。我说，我爱上了一个女人。”

“你的前妻？”亚瑟恍然大悟。

“没错，她追了我很长时间，而且王耀也知道这件事，索性我就借此提出分手。我知道我在卑鄙地利用她对我的感情。但那时候的我也管不了这么多了。哦当然，我没跟王耀提过，她是我老板的女儿。我不想让他觉得我是为了钱和升职抛弃他的。”

亚瑟垂头，“原来你就是为了给王耀做样子看，才跟那女人结婚……我真不知道说你点什么好。”

“你骂我不是东西也无所谓，反正事情就是这么回事。不过我没有借助她往公司的上层爬。结婚以后我在到处寻找跳槽的机会，后来找到了一个，就立马离婚辞职走人。那女人倒是看出来我不爱她，哭哭啼啼闹了一阵子，最终还是同意了离婚。可是……”阿尔擦擦再次渗出来的泪水，“我最痛苦的是……你不知道我提出分手以后，王耀答应得有多爽快。连一句挽留的话都没有，甚至好像很盼望似的，马上点头同意。”

亚瑟皱了皱眉头，“听起来真的很绝情……”

“不仅这样，他甚至都不肯多给我点时间。我提出再留一晚上，可是他冷冷地对我说，既然我们都爱上了别人，又何必假惺惺地装作不舍的样子？”

“可是他说得对。”

“好吧……”阿尔扶着额头，“他说的确实对，我也不能再争辩什么，收拾了东西，当天就离开了公寓。临走之前我用身上几乎全部的钱替他交了之后五个月的房租。这是我为他做的最后一件事。”

亚瑟瞠目，“真不可思议，阿尔，明明是他对不起你在先，你还……”

“当时我已经想得很清楚了，没有谁对不起谁。我突然对他说我喜欢上了别人，恐怕他的心里也不好受。我曾经那么爱过他，而且一直会爱下去；在我离开之前，确认自己没有任何愧对他的地方，我心甘情愿，而且绝不会后悔。”

阿尔一口气说完这些话，然后含着泪望向窗外——夜幕已经完全降临，整个城市灯火通明。

“可是……”亚瑟揉了揉太阳穴，“你说王耀不爱你了，这跟伊万信上说的完全不一样。你可以不相信伊万，但是他的信息也是从王耀的自传里面得来的。你不会不相信王耀吧？”

“这没什么矛盾，有可能是王耀跟伊万分手以后又开始怀念我。不过，我们分手的时候有过约定，从此以后再也不联系彼此，不去打扰对方的生活。不管发生了什么，此次分别，再不相见。”

“真是狠毒的约定。”

“这是我提出的。我们当着对方的面销毁了手里存在的一切联系方式。我是怕有一天自己控制不住，再去扰乱他的生活。我真心地祝福他跟伊万能够幸福长久。”

“等一下。即使这样，你跟伊万的叙述也有出入。”

“或许王耀的书能够解释。”说着阿尔拿起那本书，上下翻弄了几下，又抬头看看亚瑟。

“你不去收拾东西？”

亚瑟吃惊地盯着阿尔。

“别勉强自己，如果想去找弗朗西斯就去吧……哦今天天晚了，明天吧，明天我送你去。”

“可是我担心你现在这样……”

“没什么好担心的，我没事。”阿尔拼命地揉着眼睛，努力挤出笑容。

“刚才我其实打算今晚就走。只是没想到你居然是这种情况。”

“没什么，之前你哪次不是说走就走的？”

亚瑟犹豫了一会，“那这样吧，你先看王耀的书，我去收拾东西，然后再看看情况。”说完他转身离开了房间。

阿尔深吸一口气，打开书页 ，直接翻到了目录。

 

5.Yao’s story

当亚瑟在屋里转悠了很久，整理好全部属于他的东西以后——这已经占用了很长时间，因为他的糟糕的记性需要消耗很久的时间来搜寻哪些东西是他带来的——小心翼翼地回到卧室。

他觉得阿尔应该没什么问题，毕竟该说的都说了，该知道的也已经知道了。他不知道王耀的书里面写了什么，但他猜无非是跟阿尔给他讲述的类似的故事，年轻时候的分分合合，说到底无非那些事。

亚瑟拎着背包来到卧室门口，把背包放在架子上，推门进了屋。

这时候外面响起礼花展开的声音。从五彩的烟花的光辉里，亚瑟看到阿尔泪流满面的脸。

“你还好吧？”亚瑟走过去拍拍阿尔的肩膀。

阿尔只是小声哽咽，并不回答他。亚瑟低头看，翻开的一页已经满是泪痕。

“阿尔？你没事吧？”亚瑟放大了音量，又问了一遍。

“对不起，”阿尔目光呆滞，嚅嗫着嘴唇，“耀……我对不起你……对不起……”

他反反复复念叨着“对不起”，一边慢慢放下手里的书，目光呆滞地坐在床边，动也不动。

“别吓唬我，老家伙，如果你还活着就跟我说句话。”亚瑟有点害怕阿尔出什么事。

“亚瑟，让我先静一静。”阿尔的声音倒还平静。

亚瑟无奈地摇头，端起手里的书。阿尔看过的页很容易分辨，因为不是被泪水沾湿就是被汗水浸过，总之皱皱巴巴的。

他顺着那些书页找去，试图找到被埋藏在时光的深处，那些故事最后的真相。

 

……我不得不承认，我的生活总是与他有关。自我还是个小孩子的时候，从我认识他开始，之后的生命里总是有他的影子，不管他在不在我的身边。

回忆是偏颇的，它的长度与时间的长短无关。自十七岁——或者更早，十四岁开始，到二十八岁生命跌入轮回的那个夏天，再到三十二岁开始的重新来过，一直到现在，我看到了生命的终点。这些时光的片段里面充斥着重量不同的记忆，最重的一份总是与他息息相关。我想这或许是因为我的生命太过简单，除了文字就只有爱情。而他是我爱情的全部。

 

看完这段后记里面的文字，亚瑟把书翻到目录页大概扫了一眼。它的叙述顺序有些奇怪，并不是按照时间顺序，看标题好像是按照内容来划分的。他又把书翻了回去刚才的地方。

 

……这也就是我写这部自传的原因。我并不喜欢自传，甚至曾对自传的方式怀有嘲讽的心态。我的生命属于文学创作，我的一切都记录在之前的那些书里面。没有什么回忆录能够比那些东西更好地记录我所经历的一切。而那些关于幻想的作品，则是我内心世界的流露。如果让我写回忆录，我恐怕只能够用零碎的片段，串起我之前写过的全部作品的名字。

但是直到今天，当我接到死神的邀请函，看到上面那并不明确但是让人无法抗拒的赴宴日期之后，我开始检索我的生活，发现我独独漏掉了年轻时那段爱情。它没有被之前的任何文字所记录。

于是我着手写一部作品，打算用我一贯的方式来表达那段时光，那段最重的记忆。经过无数的尝试之后我沮丧地发现，在那些记忆的面前我失去了命令文字为我服务的能力。它们都变得软弱而不可靠。一切表达方式都没法解读我内心的感受和记忆的内容。这是件可怕的事情，却也在我的预料之中。

也许这就是事实，一个人的一生总有些东西不能够用文学的方式来表达，它们只属于最为简朴的语言甚至一个人静静的回顾。这不仅适用于那段爱情——在我仔细反思过后才发现，一本自传的意义，原来是填补那些微小的缝隙。

………………

 

看完了后记，亚瑟百感交集地翻到正文的章节开始阅读，他挑选着自己认为重要的地方看，那些刚刚被讲述过的故事在字里行间慢慢浮现。

 

……十七岁那年和他成为恋人以后，我吃惊地发现，他已经不再是我之前认识的那个阿尔弗雷德。当然，所谓成为恋人只是那一晚上的欢愉的仪式，我要说的是，当他对我敞开全部的热情的时候，我发现他拥有着比我想象的更多的魅力。

当时我就跟每一个初恋的少年一样，羞涩而惊喜地接受了这个礼物，然后为之付出全部。我听说初恋是不可靠的，有些人抱着一定要结束的态度去面对自己的初恋。但是我从来没想过这个问题。或许我可以在没有一个人去爱的时候，在无法入睡的夜晚不是去满足自己的欲望，而是来思考一下关于如何处理一段虚构的爱情。可是当爱的人真实地出现在眼前，我没办法那样冷静地思考他，思考我们之前是不是也符合那个世俗的程式。

那夜之后的第二天我们跟以前一样一起上学。一切都好像没什么变化，我们仍旧在一起上课，吃饭，聊天，做平时做的那些事。如果说什么不一样了，大概就是人心。……

……当我听完他的决定以后很长时间不知道该说什么好，他依旧是笑得一脸阳光看着我说“这些我们就能在一起了”。我艰难地开口跟他说还是别这样——我知道他作过常青藤之梦，那些学校的名字有无比的诱惑力，就算是我这样毫无希望的人也曾经看着它们的照片幻想将来一身学士服站在校园里的样子。不过此时此刻他就这么轻描淡写地说无所谓。而且是为了我。

“你再考虑一下吧，我觉得这个……”我努力不像说出什么让他气馁的话来，“还是很重要的，我觉得……或许比爱情重要。”

他笑了，吻了我的唇。他是那种作出决定就绝不后悔的人。而我没有任何有说服力的理由劝说他放弃为我做出如此大的牺牲——事实上我的内心无比恐惧会因为上大学跟他分开，他让我这几年的担忧烟消云散。

我除了感激和对自己没本事考上更好的大学而愧疚以外，再不知道该用什么心情对待这一切。当然，还有被爱着的幸福感。这个世界上可能再找不到第二个人如此爱我，也并不是每个人都能够享受到如此奢侈的感情。我虽然不是一个教徒，但在心里默默地、无数次地感谢上帝把他赐予了我。

在我们去大学的路上我忽然难受起来。我拼命地想如果我是他，我会不会做到这一点，为了对方放弃更好的机会，要知道这关乎一个人一生的事业发展。

所以我很少对他表达我对他的付出有多么大的感激，此时此刻语言很是乏味，而且我心头的恐惧是我无法作出相应的牺牲。在爱情的面前我可能会作出更自私的抉择，那种愧疚感就好像火焰一样烧灼我的内心。尽管他劝我别多想，但或许是天性使然，这件事成了很久以来我幸福和惭愧的双重来源。……

……上了大学以后我愈发觉得阿尔是个了不起的人。他的朋友比我多上至少一倍，而且不同学院的人都认识。他的篮球打得很棒，有时候一整个下午，我坐在篮球场旁边的凳子上看他们打比赛或者练习，如果是比较冷的天气我会把水壶藏在怀里，这样他打完篮球能够喝上温水。有时候我和他还有几个哥们也会上场玩一会，开心一下。

还有些时候我们两人会去打网球，他喜欢使蛮力，然后把网球嵌在场边护网的网眼里面拿不出来，或者是打到外面的马路上，我们俩追着一个球跑出老远——这时候我不得不说他的网球技术太差了。他对此通常的回应都是无所谓地甩头说，不喜欢这东西打不好也无所谓，但是下次还会陪我来打网球。

正如很多学校一贯的规定，大学的第一年我们没办法住在一起，因此我们俩在常在外面逛一整天，或者是泡图书馆，或者是去看电影。我喜欢电影和照片。我经常拿着一只很普通的相机拍下我们生活的琐屑。我如此的在意他，有些时候独自一人躺在黑暗中，甚至无端地恐惧起来，害怕有一天会失去他，失去这一切。虽然我觉得这不过是杞人忧天，还是习惯性地去记录一些我跟他两人的生活。如果真的有不幸的事情发生，那么这些东西都会成为在黑暗而绝望的洪流中，我这个溺水的人最后一根救命的稻草。

但很可笑的是，写到这里的时候我打开那个多年不碰的文档，一张张翻看那些照片的时候，感到的却是扑面而来的窒息感。曾经的幸福原来都是现在的毒蛊。我看了三张就再也看不下去，流着泪关上了那些图片。上帝作证，我居然还能哭出来——大概有最少十年了，我没有因为任何事情而流泪，即使是听到自己患了绝症的消息以后都能够很淡然地接受命运的安排。我以为我已经到了泪水干涸的年纪，只有关于那个人的回忆，让我知道我的心还没有死亡。……

……修双学位是一件辛苦的事情，尤其是到了期末，晚上只睡三四个小时也是经常的事情。有时候我会因为这样的疲惫而生病，他照顾我，一边还要忙自己的考试和活动。我能看到他疲劳的黑眼圈。上次我发着烧还跟他打趣，要不是因为我的缘故或许那个国际奖学金的得主就是他了，他听完以后抓起一条毛巾贴到我嘴上，我抓下毛巾扔到他怀里，然后两人一起大笑。

其实我有些担心我选择了双学位会不会让阿尔觉得失望。虽然我一再承诺自己不会放弃跟他一起创业的约定，实际上我自己心里也没什么把握。我对自己的兴趣点在哪里再清楚不过，而且商学院的课程现在对我来说越发变成一种煎熬。我和他彼此是不会隐瞒什么的，我相信他对我的支持是真心实意的。但愿我能够坚持当初的承诺吧，我对自己说。

让我感到吃惊的是，阿尔对文学表现出了我未曾预料到的热情。我有一天随口问他第二天要不要跟我一起去听课，那只是开玩笑一样的询问。没想到第二天他居然早早爬起来跟我去旁听，有一次我生病不能去上课，他替我去抄下了整节课的笔记。后来有那么几节课，他跟我一样一节不落地去旁听，上课的时候他坐在我的旁边听得似乎也很认真。我跟他说没必要这样，他可以看看自己需要的书。他告诉我，听了几节课以后他可以理解我对文学的执着，有些东西也让他收获到了不一样的感受。我看得出来，他也在努力地了解我的世界。……

……大二下学期的考试临近结束的时候我在报纸上看到一场我期待已久的电影的首映广告，正好是在考完试那天晚上。他上网看了一圈以后告诉我，网上订票的名额已经满了。我有些失望地继续去复习，心想不看首映也没关系。没想到那天中午考完最后一科以后，他忽然兴冲冲地跑过来，塞给我两张电影票——就是当晚的首映票。我能想得到，他在电影院门口排了多久的队伍，很可能占用了至少半天的复习时间。不过他拍着我的肩膀说，没关系，反正我考试科目少。

我们两人之间无论互相帮了多大的忙，相互之间也只有一句轻描淡写的谢谢。至于其中藏着怎样感激和爱，彼此已然心知肚明。……

 

“亚瑟。”正在亚瑟看得聚精会神的时候，耳边响起阿尔的声音。

“怎么？”亚瑟揉了揉酸痛的眼睛抬起头。

“我终于后悔了。我后悔为什么之前……看到这本书却没有去买。”

“这并不是你的问题。如果是我的话我也……”亚瑟拍拍阿尔的肩膀，“这种事情谁想得到呢？”

阿尔沉默地站起来，“你继续看，我去洗把脸。”

 

……我对商学院的实习已经失去了全部的耐心。或许我真的不是这块料，做什么都做不好。毕业晚会那天晚上我居然接到老板的电话，他把我训斥了一顿。我站在外面的走廊里，努力不发火不争辩，只是默默地听着。电话那头的声音特别大，估计旁边的人都听得见——也许是我的手机出问题了，我当时想，明天一定要换一个新的。

这时候阿尔不知道什么时候出现在背后，他可能在那里站了很久了。就在老板的火力升级到我忍耐的极限之前，他一把抢过我的手机对着话筒大骂了几句，啪地挂了电话。这时我刚才的忍耐和气愤却全都松懈成无力的伤心。我扑进他的怀里，泪流满面。

那一刻我无比清楚而绝望地发现，我对他的诺言可能无法实现了。我终究要选择跟他不一样的路。……

……从公司辞职以后我专心从事创作。那时候我的文字很幼稚，只是当时没察觉罢了。伊万给过我一些建议，但是实际上我并不喜欢他的文字风格，总觉得他还是有些功利的毛病——虽然那个很讨好出版商。好吧，我得体谅他，他也是个出版商。而我有我坚持的风格。

当我第一篇作品被发表的时候，我知道我的坚持是对的。虽然后来的种种艰辛当时也有所预料，但是毕竟那对我来说是一个巨大的鼓舞，让我忘了对未来的忧心忡忡。我从并不多的稿费拿出一部分钱买了一个蛋糕——当时正好是阿尔的生日。我们俩在房间里闹了一个下午，他对我说，这是他这些年来最快乐的一次生日……

……我们的浪漫来自对未来的热情和憧憬。就跟所有那个年纪的年轻人一样，我们两个人也曾经幻想过美满的婚姻。当时同性婚姻法令尚未通过，不过我们并不在意这些——我们的关系已经超越了婚约的羁绊，甚至超越了普通的爱情。

我们曾经去照相馆拍过结婚照，算是补偿一下不能够真正走进婚姻殿堂的遗憾。我们知道总有一天会得到这个机会，但是在镜头前最为光艳的日子很快就会不在。他知道我喜欢照片，喜欢用这种方式留下记忆。

直到现在那本相册我还保存着，可是从未打开看过。我把它锁在一个盒子里，然后将钥匙扔进河里。保存而不再回顾，只怕再被那些被诅咒的幸福侵扰我已经脆弱不堪的灵魂。……

……虽然偶尔能挣到稿费，但我还是没有稳定的经济来源，就呆在家里靠阿尔生活。当时他的薪水很高，而且正在野心勃勃地打算创业。我跟他说要谨慎，他说没关系，他会找到可靠的合作伙伴。其实我也不知道自己担心什么——大概是长时间的被退稿和拒稿，我潜意识里总是觉得成功没那么容易。

当时的我并没有出去打工的想法，如果是面对别人我或许会觉得这既是对对方的拖累也是一种丧失尊严的事情。但对阿尔不一样……这种心理很难说清，直到现在我都没办法理清那种感觉，说得简单一点儿，我已经把他当作生命的一部分，彼此的分别已经模糊到无法识别。我们心甘情愿地为对方做一切，就好像满足自己最深刻的愿望一样乐此不疲。到那个时候我已经不再考虑如果没有他会怎样，我的意识里已经接受了这个人会永远跟我一起生活的假设，固执地认为那是不可变的。“究竟有什么能让我们分开？”我们都这样想，然后理所当然地享受在一起的生活。……

 

亚瑟抬起头，打算休息一下，却看到阿尔已经回来了，正站在自己跟前。

“这样的两个人……怎么会分开？”亚瑟又重复了一遍之前的感慨，“阿尔，我有些不忍心看下去了。这个故事太过残忍，尤其是我已经知道了结局。”

“一样的结局不代表一样的过程。如果你看到了不一样的过程，或许……”阿尔叹了口气，“会觉得它更加残忍。”

 

……那段日子也许是我一辈子最难熬的日子。之后一个人流落异乡以后虽然生活得很苦，而且满载痛苦的记忆，但至少都不需要直面伤害。可是当时我每天面对愈发绝望的生活却无法可想，那才是最大的不幸。

我的文章被拒稿已经习以为常，虽然我的心里一直不是滋味。真正让我们无法接受的是阿尔的创业失败，他负担着债务找到了一家并不满意的公司上班，每天加班到很晚，回来以后累的话都不想说。

我们开始为一点小事吵架，任何事情都能够成为导火索。每次吵架以后我都会反思自己，我在克制，但是问题越来越多。有些矛盾是不可调和的。比如我面对着生活的窘境，打算出去打工，可是阿尔说他完全能够养活我。他说我这样是看不起他的能力。我不知道怎样说才好，我很气愤他的这种想法，也很伤心为什么他居然会这么想我。我从来没有坚持那些无谓的所谓自尊，也没有瞧不起他赚钱的能力。可能是他在最脆弱的时候，心灵也变得脆弱了吧。

我有时候会对他的失败提出建议，这也是吵架的源头之一。他不接受我的建议就好像我不接受他和伊万对我文字的建议一样——那些时候啊，我们还是太过年轻。……

……他被老板炒鱿鱼，一脸丧气的样子出去继续找工作。他不再阻止我打工，可能是他也察觉到自己的经济负担太重，已经承受不起。我们的生活处在绝望的边缘，我打工赚的钱根本只是杯水车薪，糟糕的是本来还有一些作品被录用，这段时间来居然一个个都石沉大海。经过一阵内心挣扎以后我重新修改了自己的简历——毕竟我也是个商学院的毕业生，而且拿着文学专业的毕业证书，不管是到学校当个助教还是在哪家公司谋个职务，我必须帮助他渡过难关。

当然我没告诉他这些。我反复放弃自己的梦想来迁就生活，这对我和他都是痛苦的事。我打算拿到稳定的工作以后再跟他说——可能以后我也就再无缘文学，而专心当一个上班族了吧。……

……我在几个地方被试用过一段时间，最后都以失败告终。我很苦闷。这时候伊万说他可以帮助我，不过被我婉拒了——跟之前一直以来的做法一样，我必须跟他保持距离。我们只是朋友，而且因为他对我的感情，我不能把他当做其他朋友一样对待。……

……自从生了病以后，我放弃了找工作回到了家里，继续写作。那段时间的文字很阴郁而且缺乏热情。不过还是有几个稿子被录用了。不过这段时间我经常一个人呆在家里——阿尔常常拒绝回家，跑到朋友家去住或者干脆不知道上哪去了。我知道他想要逃避开家里这种弥漫着冰霜和战火的气氛。有一次吵架以后我做好了晚饭，打算跟他好好谈谈，可是他那晚不但没回家而且连电话都没有打来。面对着空荡荡的餐桌我一口东西也吃不下。我给他打电话可他拒绝接听。直到最后我握着话筒，听着里面的忙音，连哭都哭不出来。

这些冲突本没有对错，只要有一个人退一步就会好得多。但是他连一个让步的机会都不给我。我已经尽了全力来维持这一切，可是每次的情况都比上一次还要糟糕。我一个人躺在双人床上，举着相框，对着那套结婚照发呆。我不知道怎么做才能挽回那时候的幸福——已经回不去了，这样很多次以后我得出这个结论。尽管我从来都没这么想过，这段时间的遭遇让我幡然醒悟。我终于得出一个从未敢想过，但很可能就是事实的结论——他已经不爱我了，只是出于之前的感情的惯性还在勉强维持着，或者出于对我的誓言而生的责任感，但是这有什么意义？我们是为了幸福和爱在一起，而现在，这些理由都已经不在。更何况一无是处的我除了给他带来拖累什么都给不了他，我想，该是这一切结束的时候了。……

……关于分手的问题我想了很久。直接提出是一个最不合适的办法，除了把关系弄僵没有任何作用。这是一个巨大的讽刺，我们爱得太深太久，以至于很多恋人之间经常问的“你是否还爱着我”一类的问题并不属于我们。哦，别嘲笑那些老掉牙的蠢问题，我真的很想这样问问阿尔，他是不是已经对我失去了兴趣。

如果答案是肯定的，我想我可以理解他。我没有任何资本值得他爱，这些年来他对我的付出够多了，我自私地想，如果换了是我，连他的一半恐怕都做不到。

这时候我想起那个一直在追求阿尔的人，他在公司的女同事，也是他老板的独生女儿。我曾经开玩笑说，如果能够跟那个女人结婚，他或许就免去了创业的麻烦，将来可以接手他的公司。但现在这不再是玩笑，这个想法如同毒蛇一样在我的意识里盘旋。……

 

“王耀他怎么知道那个女人是你老板的女儿？”亚瑟有点吃惊。

“我哪知道……可能是有几次参加公司舞会我把他带去了，他听谁说了吧。”阿尔愤然道，“该死的，哪个混蛋这么嘴欠？”

“说这个干吗，就算他不知道，结果大概也是一样的。”

 

……当我最终作出这个决定以后，我对自己的行为和想法产生了深深的鄙视。我并不认为自己是个圣人，但是现在我才发现自己可以多么卑鄙——我开始试图同时欺骗两个人。还好，我有充足的理由劝服自己——我是为了阿尔的未来。

我开始故意接近伊万，跟他表现得亲昵，总是去找他，而且还在他家过夜。当然，每晚都是我睡在另一个房间。有一次我在网上聊天中跟伊万讨论文章对白，我们两个人扮不同的角色进行了一段对话以后，我把那段记录扔在电脑屏幕上，故意让阿尔看到。

只要让阿尔觉得我不再爱他，那么分手就理所当然了。我太清楚我们彼此的牵绊，简单的绝情离去永远是不可能的，只要觉得对方还在爱着自己，我们就可以为彼此万死不辞。所以想要割舍，只能采取这种卑鄙的方式——这让我觉得自己无比愧对伊万，可又无法可想。

那晚在伊万家他问起我跟阿尔的近况——他知道我们在吵架。我拒绝多说。大概由于喝了酒，伊万变得很激动，他说如果阿尔让我不快乐，他完全可以顶替那个位置。他扑过来撕扯我的衣服，我当时并没有反抗，直到被他脱得一丝不挂推到床上，我忽然变得忍无可忍，在他压过来的时候一脚把他从床上踢到地上。他惊愕地蹲在地上看着我，然后捂着脸哭起来。他说既然你不喜欢我为什么最近总是跟我这么亲密，如果你不想和我在一起就别给我妄想的余地行不行。

我满怀愧疚地看着他，一句话都说不出来。

那晚我们睡在一张床上，他把我抱在怀里，像个孩子一样，哭累了才沉沉睡去。我却无法安慰他什么。我们什么都没穿，但也什么都没发生。我不是没想过跟伊万假戏真做，这样或许能能让阿尔对我死心。可是伊万吻上来的时候，我还是从心底抗拒着他——我做不到，跟一个我不爱的人享受温柔缱绻。

这也注定了我将来一辈子的孤独和颠沛流离。……

 

“上帝……”亚瑟轻声唤了一句，惋惜地连连摇头。

“我第一次知道原来误解可以是这样的。”阿尔呆然说道，“如果有一个人能够把话说清楚，都不会到这个地步。我们两人……亲手杀死了这段爱情。”

“可是它明明还活在你们心里……”

 

……我很高兴也很痛苦，阿尔终于提出分手了，他说他爱上了那个女人。我不知道他说的是不是真的，大概是吧，他不会对我撒谎，我们彼此之间从来没有过任何隐瞒。当然，我先打破了这绝对的信任。

但不管怎样，他要和那女人结婚了，这将会成为他事业和生活的转折点。我仿佛能够看见他成功的样子，在不久之后的未来属于他的天地即将被打开。看吧，我留不住他，也不能如此自私地禁锢他。

我强忍住自己冲上去抱紧他的冲动。我只能冷冰冰地说一句祝你幸福。但我不能告诉他，我祝福你，我离开你，因为你是我最爱的人，永远都是。……

……他说打算留一晚上再走，我觉得自己的神经马上就要崩溃了。我不知道到了晚上还能不能控制住情绪让我自己不去挽留他。不行，既然已经决定离开了就快走吧，我狠下心来说了很过分的话把他赶走。他大概是真的伤心了，毕竟说到底是我对不起他在先，是我先移情别恋。

站在门口，他跟我约定，销毁手里对方的联系方式，以后再也不要见面，不管发生任何事情。我告诉自己不许哭出来，然后摆出一脸的冷漠说没问题。我不难过他离开我，我做得这么绝情，受到怎样的惩罚都不为过，可是我给他的解脱，居然伤他伤到这样深，让他连一条退路都不肯给我们留下。

也罢，自此以后，天各一方，未尝不是一个好结局——毕竟有些时候我们不得不选择重新开始。

那么，永别了，阿尔弗雷德。……

 

亚瑟慢慢合上书，泪水掉落在扉页上，濡湿了那句“献给我一生的挚爱。”

接下来，他的手指忽然僵硬了。

阿尔仍旧垂头丧气地坐在那儿，口中嘟哝着什么东西。

“只要你们知道彼此还相爱，怎样的痛苦都能撑过去……可是偏偏……”亚瑟连连叹息，“那么，你现在打算如何？去找他？”

“我不知道，我其实……不大想去。”

“你……”亚瑟用手捏着书角，“你们的约定是因为误解……现在既然已经知道那是人为的误会，我想也就没必要坚持了。”

“我知道让他不明真相带着遗憾离开世间很残忍的事情。”阿尔痛苦地揉着额头，“可是我不知道要怎么面对他，怎么说清楚这些，我没有任何心理准备……很可能我们的时间根本不够用……”

“如果你能在这本书出版的时候就看到这一切，你会去找他么？”

“或许会吧。”

“那现在为什么不去？”

“可是我不知道我去看他会对他产生怎样的影响。他现在的状况，按照伊万的叙述来看，是很糟糕的。我担心他会不会看见我以后，情绪激动之下……唔……你也看过病人，知道在病重的时候是不能受刺激的。如果他看到我，了解到当初的误会以后，说不定……”

亚瑟腾地站了起来，情绪忽然变得很激动，“你这个笨蛋！”

“啊？”阿尔一吓。

“我说你是个大笨蛋！年轻时的错误你还打算再犯一次？你别忘了你们因为什么才会分开。你自己都知道，如果当时有一个人把话说清楚了，完全不会变成这样。那现在有一个把话说清的机会，为什么不去说？”

“现在说了也于事无补。”阿尔的声音弱不可闻。

“什么叫做于事无补？就算刚刚澄清误解他就死去，也比留着这个遗憾到上帝面前强得多。事到如今你还犹豫什么？”

阿尔表情扭曲地抓住亚瑟的手，“我明白你要告诉我什么，可是你也得懂，我现在的心情……我怎么能够容忍自己眼看着他在我面前离去？这种事已经发生过一次……这次，见了一面以后，就是真正的永别了啊！我连补偿他的时间都没有……”

“我当然懂，所以我更加生你的气！这两次怎么会一样？那时候的分离是因为误会而这次……这次是解开了一生的心结啊，你难道不懂吗？那个时候错过了什么都已经过去，可是几个月前你同样错过了一次机会！事到如今你还打算继续错下去吗？你居然还说补偿什么的……喔好吧，我只能说你终究还是不够了解他，即使你什么都记得。”

阿尔愣了，“我不懂……”

亚瑟站起来，把书翻了一页扔进他的怀里，“你自己好好看吧，我这就走，再见。”

说着他头也不回地拎起门口的行李，大步地走到门口开了大门。阿尔一路追到门口，只看到敞开的大门里灌进来的风雪——亚瑟的身影已经消失在茫茫夜色里。他听到远方飘来悠扬的圣诞歌。

阿尔迷茫地举起手里的书，然后目光便定格在上面，久久不能挪开。

泪水扑簌簌地落下，阿尔含着泪抬起头看向门外的灯火，泪光再次映出礼花燃放的光彩绚烂。他手里的书翻开在扉页的第二页，也就是那行“献给我一生的挚爱”的背面，正对着那行词句的地方印着一个名字——

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。

 

======FIN======


End file.
